My Sweet Candy Girl
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: All Haruno Sakura wanted to do was live a normal life. Grow up and be a succesful person. But, by being an heiress to the Haruno business, she's forced into franchising. Living normally doesn't fit when you hate the person you work for as a CANDY GIRL!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Konoha's New Celebrity

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE**  
Lol, as I look back on this story. I'm like so boring and weird at prose. It doesn't flow right. So I decided to remake this Candy Girl.  
Let's see if it is approved by you guys.

* * *

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh~ XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 1:** Konoha's New Celebrity  
_Enter Haruno Sakura_

xX Xx

* * *

**_High School Profile/Career:_**_ Haruno Sakura. Incoming 12th grader. Attended the best schools of Japan and came in top of her class. MVP of the year running 6 times as the Women's #1 Rookie of the Year. Praised by the previous elementary, middle, and high schools attended in the past 11 years. Leading cheerleader and captain of all sports. Choir Captain; leading choir through nationals. Her dream: to attend the top college that money can buy and graduate with a legend and be the manager of a biotech company; hoping to participate in medicine and drugs._

_But, that dream: CRUSHED!_

**"-TING TING TING TING TING---BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! "**

A teenage girl jumped and jerked towards the direction of that bothersome sound. She looked at her alarm and moaned as it racked her brains. She swayed a bit and groaned squinting and blinking. The girl had a throb and with her fist she punished the alarm clock.

"Gyaaa!" Sakura yelled at her alarm clock. The named-sake cherry blossom slammed the button almost breaking and sighed bothered. Sakura groaned a bit, and sat up rubbing her eyes.

_'Kami-sama. I have to get another alarm clock. A less annoying one. Maa~taku…this is getting old. My parents send me here to a place that they feel will lean me into the better future. Che, I was fine in the last school. Well, besides the stupid assholes and bitches that won't get a clue that it's not a brothel. Prestigious? Hah. Don't make me laugh.' _She giggled, and smirked a bit, _'let's just see what this school holds for…this is the school that my parents went to after all.'_

Sakura huffed and dismissed her train of thought. She finally realized her surroundings. A dark, empty space with four magenta-painted cherry blossom walls delicately streamed across as if it was circling her. The shelves filled with multi-colored medals, trophies and plaques of gold. Never silver nor bronze. She noted that she was in bed, and jumped knowing that the alarm clock was already 23 minutes past the time she woke up.

"…so…today's my first day at Konoha High School. Well…better get ready before I'm late."

Sakura did the logical thing to do and grabbed her outfit out of the closet. Her personal maid had neatly pressed and ironed a pair of magenta skinny jeans and a checkered white and red sweater vest long 3/4 long sleeve that gripped her curves tight. She bustled into her bathroom.

This girl's name? Full name. If you haven't already heard of her. **Haruno Sakura**. An example of a perfect and model student. A senior and a new student graduating at Konoha High School. Beautiful and admired by a lot of people. She had silky shoulder, layered pink cotton candy hair with some ends black highlighted hair and jade green eyes that sparkled every time she smiled. She was practically adored by everyone; especially all the men. She had two personalities, she was nice and very sweet, and loved the young. However, if you got her mad you might as well be out of her sight. She was extremely smart but stupid at times, and was really strong but weak when it came to her personal life. Her family is rich and lived in a mansion but she didn't like to stay there alone because her parents where always out on business trips thus forcing her to move to Konoha...in her words...

"LIKE HELL!"

Sakura got out of the shower, got dressed in her outfit for school (no uniforms here), dried her hair, packed her bag and went down stairs to get her keys and her phone before she left. Jamming her white and black striped Adidas, she walked right out. She didn't have enough time to put her hair up so she got her favorite checkered hat and she tilted the brim to the side. She stole one more glance in her mirror and ran out of the room.

Sakura was ready to go. Except for the constant banging in the morning which was awarded with screaming. She went to through the door and grabbed her book-handbag and bolted through her living to the door.

One of her maids was in the hallway ready to help Sakura out. She had a notebook, a planner, and her schedule ready for her master. In truth, this was the earliest she'd seen out of Sakura, and this was normal living already.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-sama."

"Ohayou, Yuni-san. I'm leaving for school, so if Otou-sama or Okaa-sama calls, tell them my best regards. Wish me luck. Today is my first day, remember?" Sakura said and went out the door. She waved bye, followed by a "Ja ne, Yuni-san."

Yuni waved.

'_Today's the day…I need to make a good impression…' _Sakura smiled to herself and waved at the passing people. They waved back and she smiled back. _'Okay…so far so good…_' When she was about to cross the street, she suddenly saw a motorcycle coming towards her. Sakura's hat was tilted in the direction of the motorcycle. "Stupid!"

She yelped a bit, and jumped out of the way. She pouted a bit, and looked at the guy furiously. "What is your problem? Didn't you see me crossing the street?! You must be shot in the head or damned! " _'Are you blind or something baka-no-teme?!'_

The guy just smirked and rode of not evening helping her up '_Who was that guy?' _Sakura pondered a bit, and blushed when she remembered his face. She checked her watch. "Oh no its 7:50! I have 10 minutes," with that she ran off.

She made it to her classroom a little late and she noticed that the sensei wasn't there. The noise inside the class was so loud that it gave Sakura a huge head ache. There was people yelling, talking, throwing stuff, and girls chasing a guy. No one had notice her since she came in, so she just sat down in front of the class waiting patiently for the sensei. _'Um…o-kaaaaaaaaaaaaay…'_

Then finally the door opened and showed a man wearing a mask that covered his face except for one eye. He walked in and everyone was stood out of their seats, silent.

"Sorry I'm late class you see this building was on fire and I…"

"Liar!" yelled the whole class. Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped. Sakura just looked at them strangely. They were very immature. He then noticed a girl seating in front of the class looking confused. She looked around the classroom, blushing a bit, and looked and waved at Kakashi. _'So…this is my new student…okay…'_

"You must be Haruno Sakura-san, the new student that Tsunade-sama told me about. I'm Kakashi your new sensei," he said smiling.

Sakura nodded, and bowed out of respect. She lifted her head up and smiled. The boy population sighed taking notice that she was there now. She just rolled her eyes, 'they just detected me as of now? Psh, whatever.'

"Attention, we have a new student with us. I hope you find her a welcome addition. Haruno Sakura." Kakashi sensei said.

"Konichiwa…" said Sakura, forcing a smile with a curt bow.

"Let's see you can sit down next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand." said Kakashi sensei.

Then Sasuke raised his hand and Sakura recognized him as the guy who the girls were chasing earlier and the guy who almost ran over her! He looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirked slightly. She glared at the male, with hell the smirk gave it all away! _'Hey…matte matte!'_

"NANDE?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Konoha's Heartthrob

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE**  
Philippines! And, I'm actually glad to be back. Gomenasai to all those reviewers that enjoyed my first attempt at SasuSaku, but I was thinking of chaning the whole storyline a bit. It's still a high-school fic, but thought of differently. I kinda thought of this story when I remembered something I saw on television and it hit me. So, enough jabbering, let's get on with the summary and then, the story...

* * *

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh~ XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 2:** Konoha's Heartthrob  
_Enter Uchiha Sasuke_

xX Xx

* * *

"NANDE?! Why me?!"

Everyone looked at Sakura strangely, and the teacher eyed her weirdly. Sasuke lifted his head a looked at her shocked. Sakura shook in embarrassment, but kept her façade normal. She was obviously shocked at her sudden outburst, and her cheeks went pink to red in spite of anger. But knowing this hot-headed blossom she wouldn't show that. So a smart thing she did was went back to yelling…much to the disappointment of other classes that were surrounding Kakashi's homeroom.

"What the heck? Sensei, are you joking?! I-I can't sit next to him…because…umm…" She glared without finding a valid reason and bit out "I-I really don't want to."Her cheeks went red from the reaction, but stood her ground. Sakura didn't take note of the Uchiha smirking in the back, obviously amused.

Then all of the sudden the girl population (the latter half the class) started to whisper and glare at Sakura. But, Sakura could care less, and just ignored it. This made some of the girls exhilarated to know that one girl didn't like him and those girls had their chance to make a move before the other girl next to her did. But, then again hardcore other girls just glared at her. Immediately assuming she was rude and she should apologize to Sasuke.

_'He's an…Uchiha. My parents knew his family and his family supposedly knew us? At least that's what my mom told me. Plus besides, he's guy that ran me over and took off without an apology or shit like that. I can't stand his guts anyway; he's probably a bastard anyways. And it's like he's the god of Konoha? Well, this Haruno won't worship you.' _Sakura sighed and looked at the shocked class.

_'Let alone BOW to you!' _Then, it was simply just crazed fans and colorful language. The whole boy population, excluding only a little, of the class was fighting over her to sit next to. There was a bunch of yelling and arguing around, and you could imagine that Sakura's head ache got worse and worse.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! She can sit next to me!"

Sakura looked to his direction and he had a crazed perverted grinned that made her huff and look the other way. She crossed her arms and tried to hide her embarrassment and nerved discomfort."Matte yo, she can sit beside me!" yelled another. She nearly jumped. "I saw her first, so she should sit next to me." said another. "Hell no, me…that chick's all mine!" said another.

Sakura and Kakashi sensei sweat dropped when a bunch of adolescent guys started arguing on where the pink-haired beauty should sit. Sakura couldn't take it and sighed annoyed at the childish antics.

"Matte yo, okay…I get it…I'll sit next to Uchiha. Thank kami-sama he isn't a crazy…" she mumbled to herself.

She walked through to her seat passing guys with hearts in their eyes, and some of the guys fired glares directly at Sasuke (which of course he returned twice as painful), and some girls mostly painted their ugly faces with angry and disgusted looks. But, somehow Sakura caught it, and glowered. Sasuke smirked at this and drew attention at the pink-haired sweetheart.

Sakura went to her seat and sat done quietly while getting out her notebook to write down notes that were on the board. After she was done, she took out a planner and a black pen to write down. She took her hat off and her hair came into view. Some people that widened their eyes she only pointed the middle finger at without looking up and they gaped. Sasuke chuckled, and she only narrowed her eyes more.

"I wouldn't write the notes on the board if I were you," said Sasuke coolly. Sakura looked towards the direction towards the stoic but flirtatious Uchiha. Emerald clashed with onyx.

Sasuke was the known as 'Heartthrob of Konoha', and he was the popular guy in school. He was also considered as the school's number one rookie of the year. He was fairly taller than Sakura, probably four inches. He has raven dark hair and onyx-black eyes that looked empty. His family owned the school and the Uchiha Company that he was going to inherit after his brother Itachi.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, I have all the right to." She really didn't want to talk to him right now. She looked away, and he just chuckled silently.

"Because he's such a perverted ass that he'll teach you nothing but shit, like how to use a condom properly!"

Sakura looked towards the direction of the voice. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a really big grin on his face came in loud and annoying. He just popped in on the conversation out of nowhere, but he sat behind them.

"I heard that Uzumaki!" said a really mad Kakashi sensei, he threw a piece of chalk at him angrily.

"Ha ha sorry for that…you pervert," he said that last part in a whisper. But Kakashi sensei still heard but he ignored it and continued to read his perverted book 'Icha Icha Paradise" written by the Tsunade's Second Assistant Jiraya.

"Neh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with that fox grin again.

"Hi..." said Sakura as she put her notebook away.

For the next five minutes, the whole class was allowed to do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the period. However, Sakura really wasn't all that happy since she was sitting beside two people she now hated. Sasuke, the bastard, and Naruto a very annoying boy who kept talking about things like 'ramen' and his favorite things he liked to do. _'This guy can talk and talk! No shit, this guy is annoying my sweet sanity! He keeps on talking about ramen'_ She was about to break her pencil, and a vein almost popped of her head.

Sasuke, being just plain Sasuke, noticed that she was annoyed as hell going through. She suffered enough. So, Sasuke did something smart. "Shut up dobe," said Sasuke. Well, almost smart.

Naruto snapped at this and growled at the Uchiha before him. "Hell no, you idiot teme," yelled Naruto all loud again.

They yelled back and forth. Sakura was really getting upset now. "Both of you shut the heck up before I bring hell to you two idiots!" and loud punch in the face. In the end, both guys had a black eye.

Then the whole class stared at her, Naruto, and Sasuke whom were by the way on the ground in pain. Except for Kakashi-Sensei just glanced and wrinkled his eye. He was clearly smiling, and still continued to read his nasty book.

"ITAI! That hurt, girl, you got some strength." said a Naruto trying to get up.

"You're gonna pay for that you big forehead pink brat!" yelled Sasuke. Judging by the tone, he was extremely pissed off. He glared at her and she glared back. She looked down at him and huffed out.

"Bring it duck-head." said a confident Sakura. She crossed her arms and looked away in obvious infuriation and displeasure. Sakura just looked away and pulled some of her hair and played with her black ends.

Sasuke smirked as he got up. _'Hmm this should be great. Mm, I sense definitely different than the other girls here. Maybe she is different; she isn't staring at me like a weird…fan girl. No quite unusual…and something tells me I'm going to enjoy my new seatmate.'_

Just then the school bell rang and it was time for their 20 minute break. Sakura sat down by a tree and started reading her giant medical book in peace. She was really into it so much that she didn't notice girls coming up to her. Sakura took note of the small shuffles of feet getting louder and was debating whether she should acknowledge. But, being raised right and with manners she dealt this prudently. She looked up and met a pair of sky blue eyes, and saw three girls walking up to her.

"Hi…your Sakura right?" asked a girl with a high pony tail and blonde hair. She was smiling.

"Hai. I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student. And you three are?" asked Sakura, standing up. She stuck out her hand and the blonde took it.

"Oh...right well…for starters, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"And I'm Tenten Tsubasa." A girl with hair buns Chinese style stuck out her hand and Sakura shook it. She gently closed her medical book memorizing the page she left off on in her head. She put her book down and leaned on the tree and watched the girls.

"And the quiet one next to her is Hinata Hyuuga." said Ino.

"Hi," said a smiling Sakura. Her eyes sparkled when she did this and that made the other girls smile brightly too except for Hinata she just gave a small but sincere smile. Sakura blinked and the girl slightly jumped.

"W-we-ell a-anyways we-we are h-here t-to s-s-see i-if you-u would-d w-want t-to ja-join our group…of f-friends…?" a very shy girl with a high pitch unsure voice stuttered out, fiddling with her school necklace. She blushed a pale red when Sakura giggled and nodded. **(A/N: Damn, it's so hard to write Hinata stuttering and I can't stand it!)**

"When she gets used to you, she'll stop the stuttering," said Tenten.

"Yeah. She really isn't so shy once you get to her!" said Ino.

"Well anyways do you want to join us?" Tenten asked. Sakura titled her head and Tenten continued. "I saw you beat up Naruto and Sasuke since I am in that class and we think you hate them as much as we do."

"Aa, I'm guessing you hate them. Heh, you don't know the half of it with me. But you all seem like nice people. So thank you. Minna kyoo wa arigatou." said a happy Sakura as she gave all of them a hug. She pulled away, and smiled brightly to them. Then out of nowhere walked Sasuke, Naruto, and two other guys up to them.

"Hey what do we have here? Looks you got another girl to help you try to beat us up." said Naruto said while looking at Hinata which made her blush a little. He waved a hand and grinned cheekily again. Her reaction was subtle and she hid even closer behind Tenten who only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we did, and if Sakura punched you guys again like that we will surely win because you guys will be on the floor crying for you mommy's!" said Ino while the rest of the girls were laughing. Sakura smirked lightly at this and only closed her eyes. Too many people, but it was worth it. They didn't annoy her as much.

"You girls are too troublesome. Even if you had a million girls on in your group you wouldn't be able to beat the us." exclaimed a guy with his hair up. He wasn't even looking at them but in the clouds.

"Che, if the girls don't try to hurt you screaming out your names with hearts in their eyes." came the reply of none other than Tenten. She had her arms at her side, glaring at the men before them. Hinata was still hiding behind Tenten, and Ino had her arms crossed confidently.

"Plus your new girl is Sakura. She couldn't prank us let alone hurt us if she tried," said Sasuke coolly with a smirk.

"Why would I? You guys are a bunch of imbeciles that don't know class. Why stoop to your level? But if you must challenge me, I bet your eyes would match if I made them…" said Sakura stepping forward, looking as if she was going to hit that other eye of his so the black would make him look like he had black make-up around his eyes.

"Yeah Uchiha…whose the one that gave you and loud mouth a black eye in class like three minutes ago?" said Tenten.

"Oh shut up 'Hair Buns'…" said a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes like Hinata's.

"Don't tell her to shut up or she will give you a black eye…'Emo Freak'," said Ino.

"You be quiet too Ino-Pi'," said a guy with his hair.

"What did you say 'Lazy Asshole'?" said Ino pissed off.

Just then a brawl between them started. Then Sasuke and Sakura had a frustrated sign on their heads so they finally said "SHUT UPPPPP!" Then the bell rang and they all ran for class when Sasuke tripped Sakura which made her fall in front of the class. Her hat flying off her head. She did something that shocked the guys.

She got up, and brushed herself. She fixed her hair and put her hat back on. With all her anger channeled as best as she could, she fixed a narrow eyed gaze towards the person who tripped her over. Walking in front of him, him waiting for her reaction which would probably be screaming was the total opposite.

She stared at his eyes and he stared in hers. He blushed slightly, noting her beautiful face was actually…that beautiful…

That he hadn't noticed…

…he just smacked Uchiha Sasuke across his face that made a big hand print, and he fell back. Tenten and the guys in their class laughed their butts off and Sasuke's group was smirking a little. The fan girls just stared in shock.

"This is war forehead girl." said a frustrated Uchiha. His blushed went away and now he glared at her with distaste as if turned off by her looks. She just slapped him! That hurt! Sakura bent down to his level and looked into his eyes. She leaned in his ear and whispered.

"Bring it on, Uchiha-_san_…" said Sakura with a smirk. She crossed her arms, and went to her seat with Tenten trailing behind.

"Wow…that girl's got some skills," said Sasuke's group helping him up. He held a hand before Naruto and pushed himself up. He looked at the girl's backside and thought to himself. _'She really is different. This will be fun…'_

It was second period and Sakura had science. Her classes went smoothly. In AP Calculus she kept to herself and finished most if not all the questions given and still got it right, AP Chemistry, Political Science in which everyone but Neji and Hinata shared that class because they took it already, Phys Ed, Lunch, Study Hall, and her elective/activity (in which they'd meet in the gym tomorrow about it).

Sasuke had the same classes with her, obviously pissing her off when he smirked for every time he saw her it meant hell for her. She couldn't avoid him!

Pretty soon Study Hall approached. It was a long class because her sensei will just never be quiet so she just tried to fall asleep when she got a note from Tenten. She picked it up, and read it silently. **'Damn, Sakura I have never seen ANYONE slap, let alone touch Uchiha like you did you so need to be in our group with us!' **

Sakura smiled and wrote **'No one has ever touched him?'** and she sent it behind her.

She got it back and it said **'Iie...no one has guts to stand up to him.'** wrote Hinata who was seating behind Tenten. **'Well all the people here are weak, except for you three of course.'** wrote Sakura then sent it back.

After a while of sending notes back and forth the bell rang and they had their break. When Sakura walked out the door she met up Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Tenten had told them already about what Sakura's answer was and Sakura got a lot of hugs for that.

"I knew you are one of us!" said Tenten. "Now we will fill you in on the rivalry between us, and the guys."

They all took turns saying something. "The guys here are totally self-absorbed. Ever since we went to the same Middle School, they would try to prank us just because they thought we were different. They would try to flirt with us and then prank us."

"And, we hated them for that. We got so sick of them…w-we broke off friendships." said Hinata without stuttering. "The guys are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru." **(A/N: MUUU~CH better) **Sakura pondered at the names, matching them to the person. "Neh, is Neji your cousin or something Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura. "Hai. He is…my older cousin that I love, but sometimes dislike since he's mean." said Hinata nodding her head.

"Anyway, the guy with the blond hair. He's Uzumaki Naruto AKA the 'Loud Mouth Baka'. He is the annoying, loudest, most ramen eating boy I've ever seen. And for some reason, Hinata likes him." Hinata blushed and they continued.

"The guy with the spiky ponytail and always looks lazy is Nara Shikamaru. He can be a pain in the butt with his logic and laziness. Thus giving him the nickname 'Lazy Ass'. Ino likes him."

"Nani…he's a prick and I do not LIKE THE IDIOT!" protested the spunky Ino.

"Whatever, anyways the guy with long brown hair that's Hyuuga Neji AKA the 'Emo Freak'. He's a freak because he always acts emo and he's the only one who challenges Sasuke besides you."

"Tenten likes him." said Ino and Hinata at the same time but Tenten glared at them. Then, the girls stopped and looked at Sakura seriously. "And lastly is Uchiha Sasuke, AKA 'Stoic Ice Cube'..."

"What's with that name?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't have any feelings and has never been nice to anybody except for his friends and you." said Ino.

"How me?" asked Sakura again. "If you dare to lay a finger on him he would surely punch you back really hard. Even if you were a girl..." said Hinata.

"Oh…what an ass then." was all she could say. Then the bell rang and it was time for Political Science.

"Ohayou, class I will pair you people into groups of two to do a quick essay in the book. You will have the whole period." the sensei wrote the pages on the board and he paired all of them in groups. The sensei went down the line of students and it came down to partners Tenten and Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura.

"NANI?!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura's fan guys and girls, including a fuming Sakura.

Sasuke actually thought it was nice to have her as a partner. He really didn't mind at all, he was looking forward actually. They got started on their projects and got disgusted stares from there 'fans'.

"Looks like you got your 'fan boys' and I got my 'fan girls' Sakura…" said Sasuke coolly with that beginning to be annoying smirk. Sasuke looked at her and she glared a little.

"Shut up, and do your work because I don't want this as homework. Plus I don't want any boys, they creep me out. I bet all of them are perverts," said Sakura. She smiled a little, and continued her pause. "You can have fan girls if you want, but go out with one, and you're a perverted eyesoring bastard in my eyes." said Sakura.

"Shut up I don't like them. They annoy me. That was why I was running away from them if you hadn't noticed." said Sasuke.

"Hm, I didn't. I was too caught up in the lack of development in this so-called prestigious school."

After they turned it in the bell rang. Before they left for Phys Ed, Sasuke bent down and whispered huskily something that made Sakura's hair in the back of her head stand up.

"See you in Phys Ed, Sa-ku-ra...I'm looking forward to our next encounter."

He smirked at her reaction. Blushing scarlet red, Sakura gathered her things and stood from her seat. She turned to Sasuke and he looked at her and eyed her heatly. She couldn't help but blush more, and shook her head in disgust. She walked with her new friends silently, thinking of something.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Unrevealed Matter

****

DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE

Still editting but hey it's so much feckin better. XD

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh~ XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 3:** Secrets and Unrevealed Matters  
_The Boss and His Favorite Employee_

xX Xx

* * *

_RECAP: After they turned it in the bell rang. Before they left for Phys Ed, Sasuke bent down and whispered huskily something that made Sakura's hair in the back of her head stand up._

_"See you in Phys Ed, Sa-ku-ra...I'm looking forward to our next encounter."_

_He smirked at her reaction. Blushing scarlet red, Sakura gathered her things and stood from her seat. She turned to Sasuke and he looked at her and eyed her heatly. She couldn't help but blush more, and shook her head in disgust. She walked with her new friends silently, thinking of something._

* * *

Sakura was looking at the floor and wandering her thoughts around and seemed to end up on the one person she could care less right now. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata watched her curiously and sighed a bit. Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke walked to Phys Ed through the other halls that were unbeknownst to the fan girls that tried to follow them into their locker rooms. When all of them went into the locker room, separately, they began to change in to their Phys Ed Uniforms.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata smiled at her and gave her a folded press bag with fresh clothes inside. Sakura hugged her. "Arigatou, Hina-chan." She opened the bag and...

Haruno Sakura really surely and uncomfortably mortified at the sight.

The Konoha Phys Ed Uniforms were exactly what she expected and wished not to look at. For women, uniform regulations consisted of a forest greenish-gray baby-tee-shirt that would naturally ride up. On the back of the shirt was the embedded Konoha symbol and with 'K.H.S Physical Education' under the logo. She grimaced at the two choice in a mini black skirt or a pair of dark green shorts that reached about a 2 inches above her knees. She sighed, and took her the shorts fearing that her underwear would show, and grabbed her shoes.

Sakura found hers and got dressed rather slowly. In her old school, they would have enough to change out of their clothes to the uniform and in actual things called "changing rooms". She was a little conscience of her surroundings.

"Hey Sakura are you done yet?" asked her friends.

"Yeah, I think so…" She fumbled with her shoes, and blushed when she glanced at the bathroom mirrors. _'Sheesh. I thought this was gym…I feel like I'm not really wearing anything…u-under class…soo under me and…b-beneath me.'_ At this thought she shuddered, and walked towards the gym courts and track field.

When she stepped out, you could hear conversations breaking. The whole guy population, excluding "the boys", sighed dreamily. She looked positively cute in her uniform then most of the girls here. The whole girl population looked at her with envious eyes. She mentally sweatdropped. Her arms went crossed on her chest and forced down a blush that was creeping its way up to her cheeks.

Tenten ran to her and was followed by Hinata and Ino. "Hey Sakura, tie your hair up we are going to play a sport." Tenten said while handing her a hair tie.

"Arigatou, Tenten-chan. I really hate it when my hair gets in my way." Sakura said, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail which made her look even cuter. He bangs literally adorned on her zit-free face, but she looked so natural.

They were at their class when...

"YOSHI! LET'S FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH! HOW ABOUT A WARM-UP!"

The class looked down and away at the sight of their sensei. Sakura looked confused. Tenten whispered "That guy, he's Gai-sensei. He's a fanatic about training. As you can see, he's really...something..." Sakura sighed weakly and smiled.

"EVERYBODY GRAB A PARTNER! BOY WITH BOY AND GIRL WITH GIRL!"

Everyone sighed, already tired and some looked disgusted. At that moment, Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, and inwardly blushed pink. His eyes widened and he looked away a bit too hastily. Naruto was unmoving and was stomping his feet. Luckily, no one could even notice it since they were trying to suppress groans of frustration. _'Whoa…Sakura looks really...cute…hold on...what...I don't think anyone is cute.'_ Sasuke looked back and saw her weak smile and yet she still looked adorable that he had a sudden urge to hold her.

Sakura partnered up with Hinata, and Ino with Tenten, while Sasuke with Naruto and Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke (who was still suppressing that sudden urge to hold that adorable doll with pink hair) and Naruto stayed by Sakura and Hinata. The first thing they had to do was curls ups.

Gathering his voice, Sasuke looked towards the girl who only looked back semi-interested. "Let the war begin Forehead-Pinky. I have a bet, if I win, I'll bug you for the whole day. If you win, I'll let you have your way today and I'll leave you alone. Three events: first the most curl ups." said Sasuke coolly and with that annoying smirk on his face. This caught her full attention.

Sakura returned with her own smirk, and crossed her arms and had confidence written on her face. "Bring it Icey-pants." said Sakura. Then the whistle blew, and they begun. Of course, most of the class cut off at 30, but Sakura wasn't allowed to lose the bet…her pride and his pride naturally…le duh!

"Sakura-chan…a-anou ne…please slow down...I can't count that fast!" Hinata said, smiling weakly and nervously. She kept her focus, _'57, 58, 58, 60, ahh…Naruto! Noo! Lost count! No, let's cheat. No that's wrong. That's definitely 67, 68, 69…'_ **(A/N: Hahahahahaha! XD I had to do that! Sorry Hinata but I had to do that. :)**

"Yeah Sasuke, you too!" said Naruto.

"I don't know why I choose you as a partner. The hell, you can't even count to five without using your fingers. And…even then you still need someone to help you..." said Sasuke with the smirk _again._

Sakura and Hinata just laughed and continued their curl ups then the whistle blew. Sakura was a little cramped, and had a semi-hard time getting her butt off the floor mats. "How many did you get?" said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. She blushed a bit, and crossed her arms, with a smirk. Sasuke shot his answer at her.

"96…you?"

"I got 103…you lose!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke sighed, and walked towards the track field. "Yeah go Sakura!" said her group. Gai did a pose, "YOSHI! THAT'S WHAT I CALL THE POWER OF YOUTH! OKAY, now that you are done with that..." The class leaned a little inwards and suddenly backed off when...

"RUN 15 LAPS! ACROSS THE FIELD!" said Gai sensei. The class just groaned and the girls were shrieking and crying. Sakura looked out of indifference. Sasuke and the guys came up to her.

"So, this is the next challange...ready ladies?"

Ino grinned, "You know!"

Gai sensei blew the whistle and they were off.

Sasuke was in the lead and already done two laps, with Sakura not so far behind followed by Tenten, Neji, and Ino. Eventually, Sakura had to slow down because she was out of breath and waited for her girls to catch up. Sasuke's group won already, since Sasuke and Neji finished first and second. Then, Naruto and surprisingly Shikamaru came in third and fourth. They paid attention to the girls.

Then, Ino sped up with Tenten and Hinata right next to her.

"Neh...Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-chan...want to race each other to the finish line?" Sakura asked smiling. She was barely sweating and hardly caring that people were watching her. She needed that sweat.

"HAI!" they all said as they sped up, with Sakura in the lead. Some of the boys and girls even stopped to watch her. Tenten and Ino were laughing and Hinata was giggling as they followed right behind Sakura. Tenten grinned, "OI! Sakura you're a cheater! Get back here!"

"Wow look at Sakura-chan go." said the guys. The girls pouted and some even glared when Sasuke and the rest stole glances at the girls in the lead of the class.

Just then a whole group of fan boys started to crowd the girls; the ones that "cheated". Fan girls weren't there yet because they didn't finish the laps yet. Most of the fan boys were for Sakura which got _Sasuke_ mad. Then a boy tugged on Sakura's shirt. And she looked back nearly tripping over her feet as she finished. She raised her fist ready to punch the hentai, but kept her calm.

She tried to make him; forcing him to let go but he wouldn't even with the help of her friends that finished shortly after she came. Hinata glared, and Ino was ranting off to the boy who still wouldn't let go. Tenten was glaring with all her might but that didn't faze the boy who kept his eyes on the pinkette. She thought furiously,_ 'Dammit! Hentai! Leave me the hell alone! Y-You aren't good enough! You're crowding me!'_

"I think Sakura is in trouble Sasuke-teme…Sasuke?" asked Naruto but when he turned around Sasuke was grabbing that boy by the shirt, and widened his eyes when he had the guy knocked off.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll hurt you so bad that you will have to transfer schools...like the other kids." Somehow Sasuke ended up in front of Sakura, who was sort of clinging to the Uchiha. The boy nodded and scampered away like a mouse in two seconds.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." said Sakura relieved that that pervert was gone.

"You owe me." said Sasuke with that smirk. She blushed lightly, and looked away in disgust crossing her arms with sweat on her face. Sasuke's insides melted a bit, dang she looked hot and without twice dirty things crossed his mind. Her annoyed look, the cute pout she made, her amazing body, her attitude, her spice and essence emitted. All got to him…in places…_'whoa, there Uchiha cool it!' _

With wanton and need for this pinkette made him realize that his hormones were brought out because of her! He had to be careful with her. He hadn't even known her that much yet! It was only a day!

The class still had time to play an activity before they had lunch so they played something called…

**Sham Battle.**

Sakura and her group were ready for this they had some steam to blow off because of their annoying fan boys. It was lined up with guys and some fan girls. And, fan boys of the girls. The smart ones, decided to sit this one out noticing the whistle blown...and...the girls having evil glares in their eyes.

As far as the class knew, it was hell gone loose. Girls were hit, boys were hit. Once they began Sakura was taking out every one last fan boy leaving them on the floor in pain. She even had her intention of hitting some annoying fan girls that weren't even paying attention just staring at the guys. Game continued and soon was left to two people.

Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan." yelled Ino, Hinata, Tenten. The fans boys were cheering her on. Sakura felt her courage overriding her nervousness.

"Sasuke, concentrate! Don't you dare lose Uchiha! I swear you won't live it down and don't come complainin' when you do!" Naruto yelled. Neji and Shikamaru smirked. The fan girls were cheering him on.

"Sa-ku-ra...I can't lose here, so we'll make this painless." Sasuke held a dodge ball in the right arm. Sakura sighed and gave him a smirk of her own.

"Heh. Sasuke, I can't lose here either. I really would like that peace right now...so we'll make this quick...after all, you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl."

"No but I don't want to lose this bet. In my chivalry, I daresay I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"As am I Uchiha."

Silence adorned in the gym. Sasuke took the move and threw a dodge ball at her. He knew she could dodge it which she did, and she took her turn. It missed as well. They began pummeling each other; throwing dodge balls, but ended missing. Both were panting mad. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

They glared slightly, before continuing. It really wasn't any use. He'd throw a ball and she'd dodge with grace getting him distracted, she'd throw and due to his instincts he'd move and so forth and reverse. It looked actually like they were dancing on a battlefield.

Sakura threw a ball at him, and he dodged moving behind her in a snap. Sakura froze fully aware that he was behind her. She smirked. She drew out a ball and he did the same. They hit each other at the same time. Sasuke hit her leg and Sakura hit his chest. Both gasped at the electrocuted hit towards their bodies but what mattered was that it was tied. Both at the same time.

"YOSH YOSH YOOOOSH! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY, SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!" Sasuke glared slightly at her, and walked off. _'Damn, that girl is seriously strong. I've got to be careful about this one...' _Sasuke smiled evilly. _'This will be one hell of a year, and it's only second quarter too.'_

* * *

"Ahh Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were in the locker rooms. Sakura smiled and laced her Converse shoes. She stood up leveled and winced a bit. When they got out they went to lunch to talk.

Unaware, the guys snuck up on them , and sprayed silly string. Ino and Hinata shrieked and Sakura stood there with a murderous intent look on her face. If looks could kill, you might as well be dead. Sasuke took notice of this and smirked.

"What the heck is wrong with you…you freak?" Tenten automatically screamed at Neji.

"Hey, we said this was war…so point one for us. Neh, Sa-ku-ra." said Sasuke smirking and looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed slightly at the pronouncing of her name, but was replaced with a mad and cringed face.

"Actually yes you cold jerk! So, don't expect me to go easy, bastard." she said as she threw the can of silly string at him, following up with a slap across his head.

"Itai, that hurt!" said Sasuke as he was holding his head. Apparently, she hit him the same spot she hit him earlier. She looked at him with little regret, but kept herself grounded.

"Serves you right to mess with us!" said Ino. She grabbed her friend's sleeves and with that, they walked out of the cafeteria. Sakura took a last look at Sasuke and walked behind Ino.

"Gosh…that Sakura girl has a strong arm." said Naruto. "I'm lucky, she isn't killing me..."

"Yeah she does…she won't back down so easily. This'll be more interesting than I thought." said Sasuke with an evil grin wiped on his face

"Sakura-chan, you are so strong!" said Hinata. Sakura giggled, as Hinata contiued. "Sakura-chan! Kya, you are so pretty, smart, kind, outgoing, kawaii, a-and…-"

"Okay, we got it Hinata-chan" Tenten giggled out and Ino sighed. "But, she's right Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, I used to play softball at my old school!" said Sakura with a smile.

"What school did you last go to?" asked Ino.

"Kotaka High School, just crossing Japan's border. It's around Suna or something like that…no wait, Oro. Yeah, Oro and Suna area. I played in every sport there because I got bored easily. Hehe, when I was five I always liked dancing so my gymnastics instructor recommended me to do cheerleading, and when the Winter Season was held up one year, I sang in the choir seeing that there was nothing for me to do and apparently…"

Ino blinked, "Apparently?"

Sakura grinned, "they heard me singing in the shower!" Tenten looked at her friend strangely and laughed. Blinking too her eyes widened more, "wait a minute…no way! I heard rumors that you are the MVP there, and you were the one that lead the cheerleaders and the choir through the nationals?" Tenten exclaimed, with their jaws dropped.

Sakura giggled, and looked in front.

The girls looked at her weirdly, and she sweatdropped. "What?! Can't a girl know these things. I didn't know you were the rookie there! It was on the news. So, you are telling me that you are the Cherry Ice Blossom?!"

Sakura laughed and nodded her head. "Ah so you've heard of me?" Tenten and Ino's eyes widened a bit. Hinata gasped and shrilled. "Well everything Tenten said was true, I was the Cherry Ice Blossom who would become ice and dull and bloom when the time was right. Yup. Everyone adored me…teachers, students, parents, even people I didn't even know." said Sakura simply.

"Wow! That's amazing…" Hinata, Ino and Tenten sighed dreamily. Sakura giggled even more and smiled. They followed up afterward. They went on talking, not noticing four people that stood behind them.

* * *

Naruto was the first to crack the silence.

"Whoa Sasuke-teme! That girl got some skills if she is the MVP and the head Cheerleader and head in Choir at the legendary Kotaka High School."

"Yeah she also must be smart because they only accept gifted and smart students from all over Japan." Shikamaru said. He would've known. Shikamaru was actually volunteered to go there with Sasuke but they declined to stay with their friends and family.

"Whatever." said Sasuke.

"HA! Lover boy's jealous that Sakura is smart, athletic and can sing, and that when the fan boys find out that they would love her even more." said Naruto teasing Sasuke.

"I don't like forehead girl and don't give a crap if her fan boys love her more." yelled Sasuke.

"Well, that's a white lie to yourself Uchiha. We know you like Haruno. So don't try to say that you don't. You do care if her fan boys like her even more." said Neji.

"Just drop it already." said Sasuke too quickly, as he went to class since the bell rang.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were walking down the street home. They were talking about the mall, when Sakura's cellphone beeped. She took a look at her watch and groaned a little.

"Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-chan! Ja ne, I have to go somewhere."

* * *

The girls waved bye and Sakura took off. _'Okay, next destination is the hotel. I promised myself, I'd get a job. Since, Otou-sama feels that it's necessary to learn the basics!'_ Sakura ran to the hotel, and rushed herself inside. _'I honestly don't see what's so interesting with business. I see it as a meritocracy! Otou-sama recommended this hotel! I mean, if businesses are at war…why is it that Okaa-sama told me that they are friends?! I don't get it! Weird enough, I don't understand why am I working with a sworn business enemy? Isn't that non-resilient and morally wrong?'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into the manager. He had the eyes of indifference as he glanced down at the pink-haired girl before him. His name? Uchiha** Fugaku.** Sakura didn't know his last name, since it was never mentioned though.

"Gomenasai, Fugaku-sama. I'm so-"

Fugaku sighed and muttered, "It's all right..." Then, a tall pale-skinned woman flounced her way over and bended down to help. She had beautiful oynx eyes and long shiny black hair. Sakura looked at her and blushed a little. _'AHH! Mikoto-sama is so pretty.' _Distracted a bit by the woman and the man's class and grace she barely heard her light voice.

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubou desu ka?"

Sakura gulped. "H-Hai...Mikoto-sama. I was a little caught in something. I swear it won't happen again! I promise." Uchiha Mikoto watched the girl walk inside the women employee's locker room. She smiled to herself, and continued scolding her husband for being so mean.

Sakura got out of the locker room fifteen minutes later, and she wore the uniform. The uniform was a basic uniform, with a red sleeved blouse woven with a green emblem of Konoha. She had a dark green and red tie that hung on her collar and designing beautifully with golden pieces of stream. The mini-skirt was dark green plaid, and red lining. It reached just one inch before her knees. She wore green socks that reached her knees and black 'All Star' shoes finished her uniform. She came out, with her hair pulled back a bit with the band from Tenten, blushing slightly when the whole teenage boy population looked at her.

She walked towards the candy counter and opened the store, restocking. _'Mikoto-sama! This is so embarassing! I can't believe that you made me wear this! I FEEL CHRISTMAS TREE!'_

At the same time...

And Uchiha was walking inside. The hotel girls shrilled, making Sakura roll her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but having enough of those voices she didn't want to know. Mikoto smiled and gave her son a hug. He nodded at his father who smiled a little, and motioned for him to go to his room at the top floor. Yes, his home. Before he got to the elevator, he noticed a familiar pink blur.

His eyes widened and stepped a few closer to her and smirked when he recognized her figure and the black highlighted pink hair. Natural pink hair…ah her. '_Well, what do we have here...heh...this'll be good.'_ He smirked to himself making his way to the girl.

"Oi, I need a bottle of water." He spoke smoothly and dangerously. He smirked when she shivered a bit, her back still turned and squatted like a lady to grab his drink. She made her way to the cash register still not looking up and typed fast enough for no one to progress but her what she was typing in. She sighed a little.

"Will that be all sir?" Sakura was typing in the cash register.

The boy smirked and shook his head. He bended to her ear, nearly grazing and muttering huskily and lowly, "Actually, not yet doll. Ne, I want to know something…Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura knew that voice all too well, especially in _that_ tone. Her name syllable by luscious syllable. She shivered a bit, and looked up. Emerald met onyx. Her breath caught in her throat and she barely could breathe. She instantly blushed crimson and blood poured towards her hot cheeks. He smirked when he looked at Sakura's flushed face. _'Cute, ah very cute…'_

Sakura cursed herself mentally for blushing and shaking. _'Kuso! Why are you blushing! It's just Sasuke-teme! For kami's sake! Snap out of it!' _She opened her mouth to speak and stuttered out.

**"S-Sas-uke..san."**

Smart Sakura…real smart.


	4. Chapter 4: So Sweet and Addicting Candy

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE  
**OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! HiHi my friends! I read the reviews and was really happy that most of them were helpful to me and thanks for giving me ideas. Special Thanks to all the healthy reviewers that gave me cool ideas! I went from 7 reviews to about 38 in a flash. That was so nice of you all. I'm glad you like it. So in reward, here is an extra long chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone that came up with this idea!  
So, enough jabbering, let's get on with the summary and then, the story...

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh~ XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 4:** A Bitter Moment with a Sweet After Taste  
_So Sweet and Addicting Candy_

xX Xx

* * *

_RECAP: And Uchiha was walking inside. The hotel girls shrilled, making Sakura roll her eyes. Mikoto smiled and gave her son a hug. He nodded at his father who smiled a little, and motioned for him to go to his room at the top floor. Yes, his home. Before he got to the elevator, he noticed a familiar pink blur.' Well, what do we have here...heh...this'll be good' He smirked to himself making his way to the girl._

_"Oi, I need a bottle of water."_

_Sakura's back was turned and she made her way to the refrigerator, taking a bottled water out and made her way to the cash register. She sighed a little. She had her head down, not noticing him._

_"Will that be all sir?" Sakura was typing in the cash register._

_The boy smirked and shook his head. He bended to her ear, nearly grazing and muttering huskily, "Iie. I want to know something...Sa-ku-ra."_

_Sakura knew that voice all too well, especially in that tone. She shivered a bit, and looked up. Emerald met Onyx. She instantly blushed crimson and blood poured towards her hot cheeks. He smirked when he looked at Sakura's flushed face. 'Cute, very cute...'_

_Sakura cursed herself mentally for blushing and shaking. 'Kuso! Why are you blushing! It's just Sasuke-teme! For kami's sake! Snap out of it!' She opened her mouth to speak and stuttered out._

_**"S-Sas-uke..san."**_

_Smart Sakura...real smart._

* * *

Sakura started cursing inwardly at herself, and Sasuke watched her actions with amusement. She couldn't help it, and his expression alone sent her to a breakdown. "Sa-…anou…Sasu-"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed a little more. She looked down on the floor. Did he really live here?! _'Wait a minute…why is he here? Is he like a stalker or something?!' _That thought alone made Sakura's energy drained and her head was spinning from all the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't be any more overjoyed. Sakura, innocent little cherry blossom, was here in the hotel. _'Life couldn't be any more interesting…'_

"Sa-ku-raaa…"

Sakura broke from her daze and came back to life when she saw looked into Sasuke's eyes and flushed a little. Her eyes glittered a bit, and luckily, she was able to gain back her senses. She glared a little and huffed out her nervousness and flushed cheeks.

"So, are you already calling me Sasuke-_san_? Heh, I didn't think you'd be so formal with me…why we already have known each other for about one school day. Or…do you see me as something else? Is that respect?"

Sakura looked down in embarrassment and panic. _'See! Look at what you're big mouth did! If Ino, Hinata, and Tenten found out that I was here and serving him, I'd be pretty screwed. They'd never let me live it down and think I have like a connection with him! Not much less if his fangirls found out!'_

She regained the sanity and conscience in the back of her brain that she thought was lost. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms.

"Geez, you should be happy I called you by your first name with an added suffix. Besides, what do you want to know?"

Sasuke chuckled. "What're you doing a place like this? Unless you're a fangirl or something-"

Sakura snapped. "OHH! PLEASE! Not every girl is going to worship under your feet. And certainly not this girl. Besides are you basically blind…I work here-"

Sasuke's smirk widened and inwardly swooned in his dark pleasure. An entire boost and shift in his ego. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. _'So, Sakura works here. This just keeps getting better and better…'_

Sakura blinked and jerked a little at his stare. _'Why does he always stare at me like that?! It's not like he's interested in me! What the heck?!'_ She was getting nervous with every look on his face.

Before Sasuke could speak, she interrupted him. "Here's your water...and go...," she said rapidly as she handed it to him. Sasuke took the bottle and their hands brushed against each other a little causing her heartbeat to speed up.

He took the water bottle and walked towards the elevator. He looked back and found her staring right at him. He gave a teasing salute. "Alright see you soon then, Sa-ku-ra." He left the counter and went to the elevator.

Sakura's heart quickened and she ignored all the glares she received from the girls in the hotel. She mentally sweatdropped at the sight and sighed. She turned around and restocked the refrigerator with Coke and Gatorade. _'Geez, not only at school…but here too?! When will fangirls ever learn that when someone's not interested in you, back off?!'_

Sakura pushed back the Coke and put bottles of water inside. _'But, really…of all the people in the world…it had to be Uchiha Sasuke?! Kami, why? At school was enough, but now here!'_

Sakura sighed and flattened out her skirt as she stood up. _'What really concerns me is what he meant by 'See you soon'? I really have a bad feeling about this…'_

Mikoto and Fugaku were at the counter and Fugaku finally got off the phone. "Sakura-chan, please come over here."

"H-Hai Mikoto-sama." _'This really can't be good…'_

At the same time, Sasuke was taking a shower. _'Heh. Sakura, she's really interesting. She certainly is not a fangirl. That's good. She basically hates my guts, and even has a nerve to slap me. She's annoying, but she sure knows how to have fun. That adorable little doll of a Haruno…wait…Haruno…oh, this is delicious. A rival of my father's company and my parents don't even know about it. She must be subduing this. If that slips, this has got to be the greatest thing Kami-sama has given to me.'_

Sasuke smirked and poured shampoo and washed his hair. He grabbed a washcloth. _'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. After all, the ones who get angry are always the wildest.'_

After five minutes, Sasuke turned the knobs and the water stopped pouring out. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Get ready, Sakura-dear. Your worst nightmare will come true…"

* * *

"Room 508. That's the imperial suite. I wonder who lives here…" Sakura groaned. _'Geez why do I have to do this?! I'm not supposed to be the maid for the hotel!' _"Why did I take this shift? Oh right, I didn't want to lose my job on the first day, besides Okaa-sama wants me to work here." Sakura struggled her way and arrived at the door. But, she made it. _'I wonder why they asked me…'_ Sakura bit her lip and reached to knock on the door but felt nervousness come to her. Her heartbeat quickened a little.

She shook her head and put a serious face on. She knocked. When no response came, she knocked the door and said, "Room service. I-I have your towels that you needed and-"

Sasuke smirked at the sound of the voice. He got in his position, just sitting on the couch with a posture like he has no care in the world. _'Let's see the patience of Ms. Sakura Haruno. This'll be really good.' _Pretending not to hear it, he just kept silent.

He was quiet for about a minute.

Outside Sakura was fuming a bit considering she had been out for about seven minutes still holding the towels. _'Shit, geez! Is this guy deaf or something?! It's getting on my nerves and I've been standing here for more than 5 minutes already…'_

Sasuke could hear groaning and moaning and pounding on his door. Sasuke smirked and just sat there. He could just picture her face right about now. She would surely get him for this. But, it was worth it.

Sasuke laid back and put his feet on his coffee table. Sakura, at this moment, was far from mad. But, she sighed it out and rolled her eyes. _'That's it! I've had it, he wants shit, I'll bring him hell! Whether he'll hate me or not, I'm coming in and getting out!'_ She opened the door.

The door swung open and she glared. Her eyes widened though a second later, and her face flushed heatly when she saw who it was. Sakura felt drained already and _he_ took the liberty of looking at her flushed face. Their eyes bore into each other's.

"S-Sasuke..."

* * *

"Tenten, Hinata you are so dead! You give that back right now, dammit!" **(A/N: What a way to start a different side! ENJOY the shift okay, get a break from all the SasuSaku smexiness because you know…too much makes the doctor come and swoon with you. Hahaha, seriously. D:)**

Ino was running after them screaming while Tenten and Hinata were laughing hard. "You'll never catch us! Not in a million years, Yamanaka!"

They ran down the street towards the park and circled it. Hinata climbed the ladder and made to the top of the playground. Tenten ran across the bridge. The girls were laughing at Ino's flushed face. In Tenten's hand was a picture of none other than:

**Nara Shikamaru.**

"TENTEN! HINATA! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ino was growing impatiently mad and was tired out already. Hinata seeing this sighed and motioned to give the photo back. Tenten, sighed a gave it to her, and giggled. Hinata was smiling while panting madly.

The girls caught their breath and fell flat on the floor. "Gomenasai! Ino-chan, we just thought-"

Ino pouted and sighed, not in the mood to argue or fight now. "It's alright, it's just don't tell anyone…alright?! Especially 'Lazy Ass' himself."

Tenten laughed and smiled. She pointed her pinky out and winked. "It's a promise. I just was interested and we hardly had any fun."

Hinata giggled. "Imagine the look on Sakura-chan's face." Ino sighed. She took Tenten's pinky with her own and pinky swore.

"Alright, just Sakura-chan and no one else."

"HAI!"

The girls walked towards the direction of their houses and waved back.

* * *

**(A/N: Hahaha, now back to them.) **Sakura was staring at Sasuke. His hair was wet and was stripped to nothing but clean jeans and a belt. She took note of this situation and immediately dashed for the exit. But, she couldn't move her feet. _'Dammit! Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama sent me here because of him! Why?!'_

"Are you going to stop staring?"

She quickly realized her surroundings muttered a "gomenai". She looked away, and her heart quickened it's paced. Why? She didn't know much less to why she was blushing. She tucked a strand from her hair and bit her lip.

Sasuke groaned mentally at the way she looked. Her innocent state. Her adorable and glowing face. Her cute pout. Everything. Her. _'God I feel a nosebleed coming on. Calm down. Uchiha it's just Haruno.'_ Sasuke smirked when he realized that she was flushed and dazed.

"A-ano…Sa-…Sasu-…ke…"

Sakura found it hard to pronounce words now. Great, she was growing mental. She wanted so badly to run and lock herself in her room. Blushing she gripped the towels and was unsure of what to do. She wasn't exactly the type to be around people, much less one person in the same room. **(A/N: Who doesn't? If you don't, you are so lucky.)**

Sasuke walked up to her and looked at her coolly. Her heartbeat quickened. She hesitantly gave him the towels and pushed the cart inside. She tried her best not to make a fool out of herself, but couldn't help but wonder one thing.

'_Why the heck am I so nervous. I mean at school I'm not nervous. I can sing in front of the whole school without breaking out or forgetting lyrics. I can perform in front of others yet when it comes to him, I feel like I can't breathe.'_

Sasuke took note of her uneasiness and smirked. _'So, now she's innocent and shy. That's cute. Very cute, don't tell me that you're scared Sakura…are you scared of me? Hmmm, little candy girl? A cute and sweet candy girl.' _"Sa-ku-ra…"

She was having hard time breathing and swore she would pass out any minute. "H-Hai? What…is it?!" She struggled to keep an angry tone, but she couldn't keep it.

"Put the towels in the bathroom and restock the bathroom with soap and refill the shampoo bottles. Make sure it's the right one and amount. Oh and when you are finished I'd like a Vanilla Coke from your store." Sasuke said smirking.

She snapped. How dare he?! "Okay, let me think. NOT! Listen, just because I-I came up here to give you fresh supplies and towels doesn't mean I'm actually your maid." Sakura really wanted to smack him good and hard.

"Oh, and what will the manager say?"

Sakura's eyes furred a bit, and cringed her face a bit. "Fugaku-sama's expecting me in ten minutes. I think he'll be pretty stressed out when there's a line-"

"He'll understand. Besides, I'll convince Otou-san for you to stay here."

Sakura tilted her head confused and when everything clicked she saw a white light and put a shocked face on. "So…that'd make you…my…"

"Boss. Right?"

Sakura groaned and smacked her head. Sasuke watched the scene with amusement. _'So she didn't know this was an Uchiha five star hotel. Hmm, this shoots down that but arises another. No matters.' _He walked closer to her and every step made her move back. "That's right, Sakura. And you wouldn't want to get fired on your first day, right?"

'_Shit! He's right. Imagine the look on Otou-sama and Okaa-sama's faces when they hear I got fired on the first day!'_ Sasuke looked amused when she had the look of defeat.

"Fine. But only here, I can't exactly be your little maid outside of this hotel, Sasuke_-san."_, Sakura said with every word dripping with venom.

Sasuke leaned more and backed Sakura up to the wall. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Sakura's heart quickened and she felt blood pouring to her cheeks once again. Her hair that was once perfectly up was messy and bangs fell over her wide and bright emerald eyes that could blind anyone.

He leaned in a bit. And grazed her ear whispering huskily, "Sa-ku-ra. I wouldn't have it any other way." He felt her shiver and smirked. "So, get to work and then I'll let you off."

Sakura's eyes widened and he backed off of her. He winked and went into his bedroom. She couldn't believe what happened. She not only lost, but felt like drained and weakened by him just flirting…with…her!

'_Sasuke…'_

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was finished and Sasuke was on his couch. She sighed tiredly and walked out the door muttering "good bye". He smirked and walked behind her. She gasped when she felt him grab her shoulder. "Sa-ku-ra…I'll see you later…"

Sakura shivered and earned him to chuckle. "Oh and Sakura…"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Ha-Hai?"

"Wear miniskirts more often, it shows off that hourglass figure." Sakura blushed bright candy red and rushed out the door.

She rushed through the halls and down the stairs and walked to the grand hall. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look a little flustered. You can go home right now."

"A-Ari-" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "-gatou…M-Mikoto-sama." Mikoto smiled and walked off. Sakura spun her locker combination and quickly jerked her way out of the hotel. _'Okay. No one and I mean no one is going to know this. I felt like my stomach shrank and heartbeat slow down while in there! Man, and for god's sakes! It's Sasuke!'_

"Sasuke…what are you doing...to me?"

* * *

That night, Sasuke still kept thinking about the pink haired beauty, Sakura. And every now and then, he thought deeply and thoroughly on how fan boys will react if they heard that Sakura was a smart, talented, and athletic girl all through study hall. Most of the thoughts lead to "her fan boys" and "die".

Why? He had no idea…or did he.

'_Why am I thinking about her? I don't like her that much…do I? She's just an annoying pink haired forehead girl with really pretty eyes. A really…and I mean really… kawaii annoying pink haired forehead girl more like it.' _

Sasuke sighed, slightly distressed and tried to get his mind off the girl. He looked around the room, and his eyes wandered back to her.

'_What am I thinking…of course I like her? Am I just in denial?'_

He stole a quick glance at the window and his mind clicked to the pink haired sweetheart. He shook his head and no matter how much he tried to look away, hell, he couldn't. There was only one statement that seemed to go through his head right now. He groaned hating to admit this.

'_The dobe was right, I AM in denial.'_

* * *

The next day, Sakura was up early and ran her way to school. Her mind wandered around in circles. Her checkered red and white skirt that was rippled a bit and had black leggings underneath it. She also had on her long white blouse gripped her curves perfectly. She was certainly aware of the people looking at her running at such a fast speed, but she really didn't care. She was just hoping something would happen.

To avoid a certain Uchiha.

She sighed relieved that she was the first one in her classroom and soon everyone arrived. She put her head down wanting peace and quiet.

"Ohayou…Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

She looked up to meet a pair of pale lavender ones that showed concern in them. "Oh, Hina-chan it's just you. Hai, I'm okay. Just over worked and tired a bit."

Hinata looked at her concerned and closed her eyes. "You had a job to do?" Sakura sighed tiredly and leaned a little more on the desk. She muttered, "Hai."

Hinata smiled and gave her a piece of candy. "Arigatou, Hina-chan." Hinata smiled. Ino and Tenten came in. Conversations broke amongst everyone while they waited for their 'homeroom teacher' to get started on his lesson.

Sasuke walked inside, and saw the pink-haired girl resting on the desk. He felt a little pang of guilt for making it difficult the other day, and kept his eye on her as he walked to his seat. **(A/N: Sucks though because he sits right behind her.)**

Lost in the train of thought, at that moment, Sakura felt eyes on her. She didn't like that. She looked around the room and looked for those pairs of eyes on her, staring at her. She looked at the back of the room, and around. Emerald eyes clashed with Onyx eyes.

Sakura blushed when she saw 'the Uchiha Sasuke' looking at her directly. She turned to face him fully, and Sasuke took his turn to blush. It was only natural. Sakura tilted her head, and Sasuke blushed at the antics of her, and sighed slightly annoyed.

She broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sasuke…daijoubou desu ka?" Sakura was looking at him, concerned. "A-Aa. Why would you care?" said Sasuke, trying his hardest to make his tone sound cold at the awkward moment. A "whatever" was her response, and she continued studying. Her long hair got in her way, and she intertwined her fingers in her locks, brushing them away. She placed some of her hair out of her face, behind her ears, and continued to read her book. '_She looks so pretty like that.' _Sasuke couldn't take denial anymore. It was already decided as fate that he chose to like Sakura but he couldn't let her know that. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn't. Heck, what was there not to like about her.

She was smart, athletic, and very beautiful. Her forehead might have been a little big, but she looked extra kawaii with it.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, and it was announced in the bulletin all over the school that said that you have to meet at the gym to pick electives and or after school activities. Everyone rushed out study hall to meet friends to walk with. Sakura walked with her group to the gym.

"What are you guys going to pick as your elective?" asked Ino.

The girls had flyers in their hands and looked around to see people giving high-fives or squealing over what they wanted to do. The girls sighed and listened to the most annoying fan talk. They heard things like "we've got to take whatever Sakura's taking", "I heard Sasuke's taking judo…we got to go", or the most stupid of all "we've got to hurry before the electives Sasuke chose is filled up".

At this Sakura sweatdropped and Hinata spoke cheerily. "I'm going try out home economics under cooking! So that I can cook meals without burning the pan and stuff like that." **(A/N: Thank kami-sama. It's hard to write Hinata stuttering, so from now on. NO STUTTERING for Hina-chan.)**

"Well…I was hoping varsity gym or something like th-…no wait. I've got it. I'll take a drum solo in band elective. Specifically band with rockin' drum sets of course." Tenten said, thinking out loud.

"How about you Sakura?" they asked, turning attention to Sakura, trailing behind them. She was flipping through pages of her booklet for electives that she managed time to highlight during study hall.

Sakura looked at them, and stopped walking, causing her group to a halt. She asked the one question on her mind. "How many can we pick?"

"Only two…" said Ino.

"Great. Here's what we can do. We'll have one elective that we want to do separately, and one that we can have together as a group!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Great idea Sakura-chan. How about choir? I mean, we all can sing, and we love singing." Hinata said, smiling.

"Sure." they said in unison.

"Now, we all know what's decided, what are you going to pick, Sakura?" asked Ino again eagerly awaiting her answer. "I don't know. There really isn't anything on this list. Maybe some kind of sport, like volleyball."

"I'll be in volleyball, too! Or cheerleading as an after school activity, and volleyball as a sport elective." said Ino.

They agreed they didn't care if they had to tryout. They wanted to do it for fun.

"Oi, guys…what are you picking?" asked the annoying Naruto.

"Computers and Skill…sports are way to troublesome for me. I like things easy and simple. I can sleep in the class." said Shikamaru, covering his mouth to yawn out of boredom.

"Varsity Gym. I'm tired of waiting for 'Gay Sensei' to speed up his lessons so that the class doesn't tire out. Besides, I done it for the past two years." said Neji.

"Teacher's Assistant for Gai Sensei in Judo. I just want to get a kick out of watching people get bruised falling on the floor for nothing. Best part is it that, you don't get in trouble."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back on the wall. **(A/N: Judo's fun, but it's basically a wrestle. It really isn't all that fun when you get bruised because you got pinned…okay forget that…MOVING ON…)**

"I'm taking cooking to learn how to cook ramen." said Naruto as drool started to come out of his mouth. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Neji shook his head lightly, and Sasuke hit Naruto in the back part of his head to wake him up from his dream.

"Sasuke-teme. What are you doing in my dream? Don't tell me you're stalking me!" They sweat dropped, and Sasuke awarded him with a harder punch to the head and knocked Naruto out cold.

"Okay. What do you guys want as your second one?'' asked Neji.

"Band…'' they said in unison, including Naruto, now waking up from that blow to the head.

When they arrived at the gym there were different booths for every elective. Sakura and her girls sat right in front of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Quickly and stealthily found their electives to sign up.

First up was choir.

"Okay, now that everybody signed up let's begin the audition. You've all been chosen randomly by the luck of the draw from the judges. First person is Ino Yamanaka!" said Gai Sensei

The girls and the guys were sitting on the bleachers, of course, not close together. But close enough that if Sakura wanted to whack Sasuke it'll hit perfectly.

"Wish me luck."

Ino took a deep breath and gave her CD to Kurenai Sensei as she put it into the Gym's Speaker and Sound System. Ino walked to the stage and took another deep breath. Ino sang "" By Jessica Simpson dedicated to her girls, and she did great. **(A/N: I know that last year songs are lame, so here are some new ones. I don't think a disclaimer is enough to hold this but just pull the lyrics up yourselves and look on Imeem or Youtube for the songs. I can't post them under digression of actually pulling my story out. Sorry.)**

The microphone echoed the last part of the song.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata cheered her. Shikamaru cheered her on silently.

Next up was Tenten. She sang "Bring me to Life by Evanescence she also did great. **(A/N: Again, lyrics. I disclaim them except in Japanese or any other language because I'm pretty sure Fanfiction doesn't have them a part in their policy.)** Neji was highly impressed. He wanted to stand up and applaud, but he was too arrogant and pride-full to do that.

Next was Hinata and she sang "First Love" by Utada Hikaru. Naruto cheered like a maniac, screaming his head off for her anyway. And of course, really loud that Sasuke used his 'Naruto Earplugs' just to grasp back the sanity he thought deserted him.

Lastly was Sakura, and she sang "Face of Fact" by Kotoko. **(A/N: You're smart. D: Here's Japanese for you guys.)** By that time, there was already a crowd of students watching the passing performances.

"Hey everyone…I just need to say that I'm so glad I'm back in Northern Japan, I mean being gone a long time. So, for all of Japan, I dedicate this to you."

_Dramatic…Check it out…Dramatic…  
Chances...Chances of..._

_Atarimae to shinjitsudzuketa koto mo  
OMOTE to URA ga sakasadatte  
Hontou wa daremo shiranai  
Tomenaide Kimi no kokyuu  
Toki wa modosenai kedo  
Unmei wa Kono te no naka Ugokidasu kara_

_(Through the future...)_

_Kagayaku namida wo atsumete Jikan no umi wo watarou  
Hate no nai kono yami mo Kurikaesu koukai mo  
Ashita tsukuru genjitsu (face of fact...)  
Yuraretsudzuketeru bokura wo Kasuka na hikari ga terasu  
Itsuka hanashitekureta yume ga chirabaru basho de  
Kanarazu mata deaeru kara_

_We are going on a voyage to the truth...  
The light shines on the earth...  
But I'm thinking so deeply about him, the face the fact._

_Kotoba to iu mugen no yaiba motsu Hito wa kitto  
Kirisakareta itami sae mo wasureta  
Yasashisa wa Kimi no tsuyosa  
Toki wo koeteku hadou  
Unmei wa Sono te no naka Ugokidasu kara_

_(Through the fate...)_

_Nagareru namida no atsusa wa Ima mo mune ni sasatteru  
Kanau hazu nai negai mo Kiri no nai koukai mo  
Ima wo tsukuru shinjitsu (face of fact...)  
Fukai yami ni me wo korashite Ukabu rinkaku wo miyou  
Nakushitakunai mono ga Itsuka todoketai mono ga  
Sono sugata wo arawasu kara_

Sakura drifted her head towards the newly formed crowd and closed her eyes as she spoke the next verses. Everyone, was so captured including teachers.

_Well, the scar... on the mind... remain forever...  
I was staring into the darkness...  
We're going on a voyage to the truth..  
The light shine on the earth,  
but I'm thinking so deeply about him... face of fact__ﾁ__I_

_Kagayaku namida wo atsumete Jikan no umi wo watarou  
Hate no nai kono yami mo Kurikaesu koukai mo  
Ashita tsukuru genjitsu (face of fact...)  
Yuraretsudzuketeru bokura wo Kasuka na hikari ga terasu_

_Itsuka hanashitekureta yume ga chirabaru basho de  
Kanarazu mata deaeru kara_

Everyone was amazed that Sakura can sing and play the keyboards at the same time, and were more amazed that she can hit the high notes especially Sasuke. Everyone in the auditions cheered and the ending, with the girls the loudest. Even the usually stoic Sasuke was surprised and he stood up clapping.

Sakura grinned and she bowed. She jumped off the stage and was immediately enveloped in a group hug. "Wow…Sakura-chan that was amazing!" said Tenten.

"Yeah…that was really good…no great, actually." said Sasuke.

"Wow…Sasuke gave a compliment…that's a first now you really do lov-" Naruto didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence when Sasuke covered his mouth and gave him a death glare.

Sakura smiled, hearing Sasuke's kind words when she walked to her seat. She smiled brightly and whispered "arigatou" to Sasuke who at that moment, starting going light pink around the cheeks. Just then a crazy fan girl of Sasuke the leader to be in fact came over.

"Yo…you Forehead-Girl!" said a girl in a high pitched girly voice. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and was waved slightly. She had brown eyes, and lots of blush and a pair of lip glossed lips on her face.

"Are you trying to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me?" she said.

"Okay who are you first?" asked Sakura with a frustrated sign on her head because she called her forehead girl.

"I'm Kirini Misoka, leader of Sasuke Fan Club." she smiled and winked at Sasuke who just turned his head in disgust but looked back at Sakura, and blushed a little more. _'God, next time Uchiha…next time time don't let your hormones possess you…"_

"Well, if you must know, I do have a name. I'm Sakura, and he just congratulated me on my singing. Gosh…" said Sakura.

"WHAT HE COMPLIMENTED YOU!" yelled a pissed Kirini.

Sakura looked at her and smirked. She tilted her head with an arrogant smiled and spoke words that burned Sasuke's Fan Leader for eternity. "Yeah, got a problem with that? It's not like you could do any better..."

"Get out of my way I'm going to try out and be better than you…Forehead-Girl and Sasuke-kun is going to like me more!" she said and stormed of to the sensei.

Sakura had a frustrated sign on her head and her vein was about to pop out. She was obviously pissed. So, she wanted to try and punch that Kirini in the face, but Ino was holding her back. As much as they wanted to let her fight, there were still auditions. It would have to wait. Waiting a while, Sakura sighed angrily and followed up with a "whatever".

"Okay we have one more person to still tryout, MISOKA." said Gai Sensei. **(A/N: He was actually sane for once…)**

She got up on stage and sang "Luxurious" by Gwen Stefani completely of pitch.

Sakura had to shut her ears and almost passed out. Ino and Tenten were clutching their sides from laughing to hard. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Naruto were laughing madly. When she was done she went over to them.

"Well Sasuke I sang that song, what do you think?" she said.

"Humph…it was a sad excuse for a song when you sing it. I had to bring out the 'Naruto earplugs' I use when I need to cover my ears!" he said and everyone continued laughing.

Sakura just smirked a little and giggled a bit. She laughed a little, and Sasuke looked at her. She looked away and stuck her tongue at Kirini.

"Urrh…oh…this isn't over forehead girl!" as she stormed of. Again Sakura felt the urge to punch her but was again hold back, and sighed.

"Now it's time for band. First we have a group." Gai Sensei said, in his usually peppy voice. **(A/N: It was nice while it lasted.)**

Everyone cheered mostly the fan girls. The girls just sat there and glanced on the stage. They got up there and played the Neji drums, Shikamaru played base, Naruto played the keyboards and other instruments that were needed, Sasuke played lead guitar.

They played "Dirty Little Secrets" by The American Rejects. **(A/N: I still say I love this song. I listen to it every freakin' day of my life! I just love the movie, John Tucker Must Die. All players die! CHA!)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

The girls were was very impressed. Ino stared at Shikamaru, Tenten was staring at Neji, and Hinata staring and blushing at Naruto. Sakura stared at Sasuke, and every time she did, he either sang better or he stared directly at her…like he was trying to impress her. This made her blush. When they were done and everyone screamed at them.

Tenten tried out and played a drum solo with added effects. She banged cleaned metal trash cans or something that made metallic noises to add on to her solo.

When sensei was done with the tryouts he announced the people who made it for choir and band. For choir Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and six other girls made it. For band of course the guys, Tenten, and ten other people made it.

"Yoshi! Tenten-chan, nice job. We so knew you were going to make it!" the girls said, well maybe screamed.

"Congrats Tenten…" said Neji.

"Thanks…'' Tenten said blushing madly. He saw through her red cheeks and blushed too.

"Okay wake up love birds, Ino-chan and I need to go to cheerleading tryouts. It's starts in twenty minutes..." said Sakura, while slapping Tenten's back lightly. The girl pointed to her watch and pouted. Tenten and Neji blushed even redder.

_'Ohh…ya they so like each other…'_ thought Sakura with her sweat dropped.

* * *

Cheerleading tryouts were up, and everyone was looking excited. Sakura and Ino were wearing their PE Shorts and sweatshirts that gripped to their natural curves for easy moment. "Okay let's have all the girls do what Rene-sensei does." She began and the others tried to follow. As usual, everyone was nervous. Well except the Haruno Sakura. "Uhh…Sakura-chan maybe this was a bad idea…" Ino said while looking at Sakura.

"Relax…just breathe in and out…and…!" she, however, was doing every move right.

"Wow Sakura-chan!" she said.

Sakura was up first, and everyone had to do one cartwheel. Sakura ran a little and did a sharp one. Then it was Ino…she almost messed up but she still did it. Next they had to do 3 straight ones and do a 360 in the air when they were done. All of there mouths opened and feel to the ground. **(A/N: I don't what the hell I typed but it sounded pretty good to me...not really a cheerleader person, but nonetheless, cheery?!)**

Sakura wasn't nervous at all, and actually was excited. When it was her turn and she ran then she did 3 sharp cartwheels and automatically did a 360. And even added a spilt at the end. She was the only one who could do that. Ino was close but she did a 160.

"Wow did you see that Sasuke did you did you?" yelled Naruto.

"Duh dobe…I have eyes but I think I'm deaf because of you screaming right next me!" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto's head.

Next make up your own series of flips to song of their choice. Sakura tied her hair for this. Sakura moved her hips perfectly and did a series of very accurate and sharp back flips, a 360 then a cartwheel, and 3 front flips ending in a herky split. Everyone's mouth was gaped.

"WOW SASUKE DID YOU SEE THAT. SAKURA IS AMAZING!" Naruto yelled even louder. _'She really is amazing.' _thought Sasuke. At this thought he smiled slightly that grazed as fast as it came.

Sakura definitely made it followed by Ino and five other girls. Just then Sakura and Ino's fan boys came over to congratulate them and ask them out to. Sakura and Ino finally got out of the crowd of fan boys and went to everyone. They all got hugs and they all cheered.

* * *

"Great Sakura-chan! Now you can lead our school in the nationals, not Kotaka." said Naruto.

Sakura smiled widely and tilted her head realizing what Naruto said. "Hold on. How do you know that I went to Kotaka and led them through?" asked a very suspicious Sakura.

"Ahh just a hunch…ahehe." said Naruto in a nervous laugh. Her eyes furred a bit, and shook her head when Hinata spoke.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Hinata said.

"You guys can come too…let's stop the war for now." said Tenten.

"Sure…" they said.

They went out to a smoothie shop. They ordered and waited for there drinks. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata who was crimson red, Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru blushing but trying to hide it, and Tenten was sitting next to Neji who wasn't blushing but shaking a bit. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke and everything was quiet between them. **(A/N: Considering what happened a little earlier.) **When they were done they rode in Sasuke car they got bored and Sakura said to turn on the radio in the passenger's seat.

He agreed and he turned it on to a loud rock song. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and listened to the song intently with the guys also listening. Sakura even closed her eyes to listen to the song. She really didn't seem to mind at all. It wasn't her car. It wasn't her right mind to complain, however the girls in the back had a different perspective.

"No I hate this song turn it to something else!" the girls said in the back of the car.

"No I like this song." argued the guys back.

Sakura and Sasuke were getting a little mad in the front, so Sakura turned it herself.

"No this song too chick-like…" said Shikamaru.

Sakura shook her head, feeling a headache coming. Sasuke took notice of it and changed it back. The girls groaned, and Sakura sighed changing it back. Back and forth back and forth until Sakura pushed a button. "Now…one more peep and I'll turn this car around and dump you guys at the end of the cliff! Got it!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura sighed and everyone silenced. Everyone agreed with this song and stayed with it. Sasuke and Sakura sighed a bit, and smiled weakly.

Everyone went home and Sakura was the only one left. It was quiet then they reached her house.

"Neh, Arigatou Sasuke…" she said as she went out the door. She waved back to him.

"No problem, bye…have a good night…" he said, smiling a little. She smiled a little and turned to see him start the engine and leave.

She got inside her house and ran quickly upstairs she then let out a big scream that she didn't even know was there inside because she spent a day with Sasuke without any arguments or mentioning's of yesterday. She went to the bathroom. She came out, ready to take a well deserved rest.

Today was a fun day.


	5. Chapter 5: A Change of Events

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE****  
**Hey everyone. I'm back and ready to give everyone a new chapter. So sorry for the long wait. I was working so hard these past weeks for school. So far, the school year's ending and stuff. Forgive me. And I'm working on My High School Santuary's edit. So, I'm trying to balance my schedule.  
Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed my story. Arigatou. I really truly appreciated it. You all really made my day extra happy.  
Thanks. Well, here's the new chapter. I want to give shout outs to my favorite reviewers and authors and yeah.

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh! XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 5:** A Change of Events  
_Mix it Up…_

xX Xx

* * *

"Gya!"

Sakura jumped and screamed a little. She rubbed her eyes and smashed her alarm clock. She sweatdropped when she looked at her surroundings. _'Urrhm. That's the sixteenth time I've broken an alarm clock. And that was an expensive one too…'_ **(A/N: I know it's stupid to even have an expensive alarm clock but yeah…it woke her up so it's okay…well before she destroyed it.)**

"Seriously, I need a new less annoying alarm clock!" Sakura said yawning a bit and glanced at her wall clock. "Well I better get up and prepare for the worst by Sasuke-_san _as usual."

She got up from her bed, swinging her legs over. She moved towards her dresser and pulled out her undergarments and towel heading for the bathroom. She took a bottle of shampoo and turned the knobs for hot water.

Sakura sighed a bit, relaxing as water poured on her. _'Honestly, I don't see what is so interesting about him! I mean, sure Sasuke is a little…good-looking…-'_ Sakura mentally blushed. Her cheeks were dusted a dark pink color. _'-but he is such an ass! IT'S ALREADY BEEN TWO MONTHS! Still CAN'T GET USED TO HIM!'_

Sakura shut the faucets and grabbed a clean towel. _' I mean, Sasuke can throw himself anywhere. He's just another flirt looking for some girl to be his…but everywhere I am…h-he chooses to be there! It's too…troublesome! Oh my gosh, I sounded like Shikamaru!'_

Seven minutes later, she dried her pink hair and brushed her hair. She did her daily routine with brushing her teeth, and stuff like that. **(A/N: I am not going to waste a whole chapter explaining nonsense. XD)**

"Yuki-san, I'm leaving! Ja Ne!" Sakura was wearing a light pastel blue shirt with a white hood, and a pair of dark blue shorts that reached her knees. She put on her white K-Swiss shoes and walked out her house calmly and relaxed.

Yuki smiled happy at her master's change in attitude. _'Thank goodness. Sakura-sama is smiling again. I'm glad. Her parents would be proud.'_ She sighed a bit, and checked the calendar. _'I just hope that she'll be happy when she finds out the news. After all, Sakura-sama was the one to be a bit... naïve in good nature.'_

* * *

Sakura was walking with her head bowed covering her eyes deep in thought. She thought about her parents and how they always neglected her for business, how she made friends, and the most part. She mentally groaned and shook her head…that damn son of the Uchiha!

She noticed little children happily playing and she smiled slightly listening to their laughter. _'Man, everything was a lot easier when I was a kid. Now it's just…complicated…' _

The kids at the playground laughed and smiled at her. "Hi, Onee-chan!" Sakura giggled and smiled as she waved.

Everyone who looked at her waved their arms in the air and she waved back. She was deep in thought when a guy on a motorcycle almost ran over her _again._ _'Man! Is this area jinxed?!' _Sakura looked up. '_Speak of the devil…oh the irony in this! It's none other than the Damn Uchiha.' _"What that hell is wrong with you! Uchiha, are you blind! Do you need someone to take you to see you eye doctor or something?!" Sakura was fuming, trying to get up.

She flattened out her shirt and dusted her jeans, and glared as her fists clenched and gritted her teeth to resist from smacking her _boss_. Oh how she hated it.

"Your fault you didn't look both ways." Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms looking at her mad face. Oh, how he loved it.

"Humph…Icey-Ass Bastard…'' muttered Sakura. She looked up, pouted, and blushed.

"Tsk, such language for a girl." Sasuke just smirked and start on the engine he gave her a teasing salute and rode of.

She gritted her teeth and huffed out her anger. _'Dumb ass Uchiha! Man, if only he wasn't the boss! Shit, I can't believe I just admitted that!'_ Sakura groaned as she walked miserably to the back of the gates.

She reached school, and went by the lockers to see her friends were waiting for her. The waved and smiled at her as she approached them.

"Ohayou! How you all doing?" asked Sakura cheerily; wearing a bright smile. Ino smiled at sighed a bit, muttering "fine".

Ino was wearing a purple sleeveless top and a black mini skirt that hovered about one to two inches above her knees. She had black ½ inch heels with rhinestones on it. She had her hair tied back as usual with glittery ends. She looked to the eldest.

Tenten had a white shirt with the words in red "Mess with Me and Die" on it. She had dark blue jeans and red Vans Shoes on. She had her hair in Chinese Buns as usual with black ends.

"Fine, just a little tired." said Tenten, yawning. She placed her hands and held her head and began stretching a bit. She sighed relieved and smiled at Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata…?"

Hinata smiled at Sakura and bowed. "Genki desu wa! Nipah!" She had her hair was in cute pigtails. She wore an orange and green shirt with a pair of white Capri's. She had a pair of orange flip-flops on and flowers on it. **(A/N: Gah, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**** has got me covered.) **Sakura smiled at her.

The school bell rang and initiated History Class. "Okay, Ja." The girls separated with Ino going upstairs, Hinata going down the hall. Sakura and Tenten began chatting, as they walked forward to their first period.

* * *

Well, that was until two minute bell rang. "Ahh! We're gonna be late!" Sakura exclaimed. "Walk faster!" Tenten drawled out hastily. They paced forward and Sakura swung the classroom slider door open. Luckily, they were the first ones there…

Well…no.

When Sakura opened the door a whole bucket of water and ice fell on both Sakura and Tenten. They screamed, and were heard but incoming students.

The girls shivered a bit, considering that it was well planned out! For pete's sakes, Sakura thought, it was an air conditioned classroom and this happened to make it worse with the not-so-refreshing ice bath they had. Sakura shivered lightly and Tenten squeezed some of the cold contents from her shirt.

"Mou, I just got this shirt ironed! Waah, and my hair's going to get curly again," Tenten pouted. The girls eyes flashed a dangerous glare at everyone.

"Who the hell did this!" screamed Sakura and Tenten at the same time. Then they heard giggling and whistling in the classroom. "WELL?!" Sakura's voice thundered out loud. The students winced at ultimately shut up. "You heard her! Who did it?" Tenten threatened. The students shuddered and pointed to the corner.

The girls walked dangerously where the laughing was from the people they restrained from killing. The son-of-a-damn Uchiha and Hyuuga. The girls gritted their teeth with flames visible on their faces from the heated staring of their perverts and fanboys.

"You are so dead!" Tenten yelled at Neji and throw the bucket at him which left a mark on his head. She was fuming mad and had a red blush wiped on her face. **(A/N: Guys, I think this would be a great time to hide.)**

"You too, you Icey-ASS BASTARD!" Sakura said, blushing madly. She slapped Sasuke right across his face and panted madly.

The fangirls glared at them whispering things like "how dare they slap our men" or "those bitches". One of the most common amongst questions was "why are (Sasuke-kun / Neji-kun) laughing again?!"

Sasuke and Neji were groaning a little, but ceased to stop laughing, "That hurt but it was worth it." Neji said and Sasuke agreed.

They looked up at the fuming mad girls with flushed faces. Tenten had her arms on her chest, and Sakura had her hands on her hips. Their eyes flashed at the boys that made their eyes glitter to them. Sasuke and Neji were blushing a little bit because they could see right through their shirts, focusing on Sakura and Tenten's bras. And probably wondering…

**(A/N: Unfortunately perverts never get away with sneaks…because girls catch on immediately…)**

"AHH, Hentai!" Sakura and Tenten said, while giving both of a big slap in the face. Sasuke and Neji glared at the girls who were glaring back at them.

The bell rang and they quickly went to their seats even though they knew their pervert of a teacher was going to be late. Sakura and Tenten put on their school blazers because their shirts where see through. And they were freezing.

"Now who's _Icey_, Candy Girl?" said Sasuke with a smirk. This made Sakura's head reel back to what happened in his room. Yes, his room and mentally blushed down to a light dust of pink.

Again Sakura slapped him almost lightly. She cursed her luck and pouted. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort back at her, and was about to say something when their sensei came in. They whole class sighed at their teacher.

"Yo." was all he said.

"Where were you Kakashi-Sensei…perverted sensei?" asked one student, muttering the last words.

"Well, I would lie to you again but you would just call me a liar so I'll just tell you the truth. You see I needed to buy this girl ice cream because her mean brother was eating it all-…"

Kakashi sensei couldn't finish his sentence when nearly everyone yelled "LIAR". Kakashi sweat dropped.

Then he pulled out his pervert book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Everyone sweat dropped when they heard him laughing with a pink dusted blush on his face. Sakura was studying when she got a note from Tenten. She read it.

**"Hey Sakura-chan! Watcha doing?"** Sakura smiled weakly at her friend behind her and wrote **"Nothing but studying, you?"** and then sent it back.

Tenten sighed and scribbled angrily. **"Nothing but I just slapped Neji for asking me 'Feeling a Little Emo and Cold' in a sarcastic voice."** Tenten wrote and sent it. Sakura giggled silently and she wrote back **"LOL, I mean look at how you're dressed. Same with me too, but Cold Ass said now who's 'icey'."** Sakura wrote and sent it back. Tenten glanced at her outfit and sighed. Sakura smiled.

Back and forth back and forth the notes went. Well, Uchihas were known to be curious. So, when Sakura passed the note and it dropped, Sasuke picked it up and opened it to read. He unfolded the first fold. "Sasuke, don't read it!" Sakura said in a whisper. Her voice was frantic and Sasuke smirked. _'Oh my gosh! No, he cannot read and I repeat cannot read it!'_

She blushed a little more, which made Sasuke even more curious to find out what they've been passing around. Tenten watched the scene obviously amused and watching those two whispers within the silence.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Sasuke teasingly, propping the note up to show her.

Sakura sighed, trying to force her blush down. Unfortunately it only spread across her cheeks more. "Just don't please…now give it back I'm begging you…!" said Sakura a little louder.

Sasuke opened the second fold. But alas, Sasuke cursed at his luck. Kakashi took it and threw it away, and Sasuke scowled. The cherry head sighed, alleviated at her good luck. When the bell rang, Sakura grabbed her things and rushed quickly out of homeroom to her next period with Tenten rushed behind yelling "matte, matte Sakura-chan". Sasuke and Neji were obviously stumped. They walked towards Shikamaru and Naruto to Gym.

"Nice prank you guys!" Naruto said.

"Hn…whatever…" was all they said in return. Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped and looked at them lazily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi picked up the note and read it. He was a little curious, seemingly because nothing intrigued Uchiha Sasuke…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Begin Flashback  
Timeline: 27 Minutes Ago

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**"I have a question for you, Sakura-chan. Do you like Sasuke? I mean, you seem almost around him every day."**__ wrote Tenten. Sakura blushed slightly and muttered "you have no idea" __**"Do I have to answer that?''**__ Sakura wrote. __**"Come on you can tell me…I swear I'm not Ino and wouldn't tell the world." **__Tenten wrote. She stole a glance at Tenten and Sasuke. She sighed and blushed a little writing these last words. __**"Okay maybe just a little bit...IDK…"**__ said Sakura._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

End Flashback

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That was the end of the note because at that time Kakashi took it._ 'Hmm looks like we have a little love connection going on here. This will be interesting.'_ Kakashi thought with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Sakura well do you?" asked Tenten. Tenten was rushing beside a pouting Sakura on their way to gym.

Her face was absolutely flushed with both embarrassment and anger that it was quite hard to tell which emotion she was showing more of.

"Yes and no…maybe…but just a little bit, happy?" Sakura said a little annoyed. Sakura closed her eyes tightly ignoring her heart thumping on her chest. _'Why is my heart beating this fast again? I feel like I'm suffocating!' _**(A/N: Sakura suffocating is key in this story. See if you can guess why. )**

"Ok just wanted to know." said Tenten with a smile.

"I know, Tenten-chan…please don't tell anyone. Please?'' Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Hai. I promise, besides, it's nothing of my business to meddle with your life, Sakura-chan." Tenten said. Sakura smiled.

Second period came by fast. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were sitting next to each other talking about tryouts for sports. Sasuke and Naruto were just…well…being themselves. "Konnichiwa, class."

"HAI, Ms. Yuuhi."

"Stand!" The class stood, and bowed in front of the lovely crimson eyed teacher they had. As soon as she sat down and took her roster out, she nodded for them to take their seats. urenai partnered everyone up randomly. She went down the list and the results. Hinata got Naruto, which made the two including Naruto shut quiet and blush. "Okay, Tenten and Kirini." Kirini fumed screaming a little and Tenten looked out of disgust already flipping her textbook. This went on for two minutes and the last but not least.

Sasuke and Sakura.

"No way! I can't be partnered up with Sasuke-kun and got Chinese Bun Girl. Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?" Kirini said, with her high pitched voice.

"Get over it Misoka, you know as well as I do that I definitely don't wanna be partnered up with you either!" Tenten said with a frustrated sign on her head.

Everyone sweat dropped when they started arguing. "Okay, start your projects. You have to the bell rings or its homework. Now be quiet and get started." They had to make a model of a simple atom of the element that was assigned to them, and label its particles. Sakura did the labeling and looked in the book for reference. Sasuke made the model. She sighed finishing the labels and looked around the room. Her eyes danced in amusement when she noticed that Hinata and Naruto were doing both work and they were both blushing madly.

"Neh, Sasuke…"

"Aa?"

"Does Naruto like Hinata?" asked Sakura as she kept staring at them.

"Yup…" Sasuke said simply.

"Ohh." Sakura said while continuing to label.

Sasuke finished it, a little lopsided, and Sakura fixed it as she put the labels in the correct places. Sakura smiled as she finished her labeling and held her head in her hands on her hand in a bored/dazed position. Sasuke smiled a little bit, and looked away at the class. This was, of course, unnoticed by Sakura. But, noticed by Kirini. Tenten was doing all the work and Kirini was just giving Sakura death glares.

"Thanks for all your help, Misoka!" said Tenten sarcastically.

"Whatever, if I were with Sasuke-kun, then I would be doing it all for him. And then he'd see how smart I am. But no he got partnered up with that Forehead Girl and I got paired up with you, you slu-!"

Tenten was about to say something when a textbook hit square on Kirini's head. The class turned to Kirini as she screamed colorful words. Tenten and Hinata were smiling definitely knowing where that came from.

"I HEARD THAT MISOKA! And trust me; you wouldn't have the brains to get through the day without someone translating 'ehem, your form of language' for you. In fact, I don't think you know the whole definition of slu--!" Sakura got cut off by a wary look by the teacher. Nonetheless she just kept glaring. **(A/N: Watch your mouth Sakura-chan. Naughty mouth...)**

However, the reaction of the class didn't reflect the situation. In fact, it was the complete opposite because everyone was laughing! Everyone in class laughed at the girls; even Sasuke gave a smirk. From around the room, insane giggles and chuckles were let out; Tenten was laughing hard along with Naruto, and shy Hinata was trying to hold back her outburst resulting in silent giggles. Even, Kurenai-sensei could not help herself, and giggled lightly for a bit. She bit her lip and smiled without being noticed. Of course a teacher could play favorites. By far, Sakura amused the entire school.

Kirini glared and blushed from the embarrassed; her cheeks getting a bit rosier as the laughing increased. "ITAI! Ohh, that's it Forehead Girl! I am so like going to kick your butt, and you're going down…for real." She stood up from where she collapsed and took the book, almost threatening to through it back at her.

"Bring it then. I don't see anyone else trying their best. Let's see what you're made of _princess_." was all Sakura said sarcastically. She just crossed her arms and watched the girl before her.

"Happily…" said Kirini as she sat down on her desk as she glared. She thrashed the book down too hard, breaking the binding. Tenten and Hinata smirked slightly and watched Sakura. "Hmmm…you got nothing!" said Sakura before she sat down in her chair. She fixed the labels on her project once more, and got back up to place on Kurenai-sensei's desk.

She looked back to see Kirini's challenging eyes.

"I said watch." Kirini said simply.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were in their uniforms. For some reason, there were heightened emotions from Sakura and Ino. Why? They were going to play volley ball. Hinata sat on the side smiling at her friends. Tenten leaned against the bleachers and grinned. Sakura and Ino looked back towards their friends as they gave them both a thumbs up.

"Yamanaka and Haruno, on the court."

Ino and Sakura smirked and high-fived each other. Of course, she couldn't contain the excitement. So, Sakura grinned and jumped down the bleachers, "Viva chora okay!" Ino gracefully walked down the bleachers but couldn't help but laugh when she saw her pink haired friend cause another rupture of chuckling from the audience. **(A/N: I'm feeling Zero from Mamotte! Lollipop is an influence on me…)**

"Volleyball Tryouts start today so everyone who wants to try out please stand in a line, the rest go sit on the bleachers."

Sakura and Ino were going to try out. Ino was the volley ball captain for the last three consecutive years so it won't be hard for her to try out. In fact it was known she'd make it seeing she, on the girls' team, had the greatest set form. Sakura, on the other hand, was ready to kick ass on the court.

However, on the sidelines, was a fuming mad fangirl…

"NO WAY! NO WAY, forehead is going to try out? I bet she is only trying out to impress my Sasuke-kun! Well two can play this game…after all I was on it last year." Kirini said to one of her loyal slaves.

They just cooed and flipped their hair. "Show them, Kirini-chan!" One of them said.

"Oh, I will."

"YOSH! Okay ladies, get partnered up and I'll tell you who you are playing against!"

The class walked to the sidelines as they watched the girls' volleyball match. Ino and Sakura partnered up and Kirini and her loyal friend Ayakashi were going head at them. She raised her eyebrows, and Kirini just threw the girls an annoyed ugly look on her face. Sakura and Ino looked at them unimpressed, and the fangirls looked at them with confident smirks.

"You're so going down Forehead Girl; Ino-Pig." Kirini said confidently. Again Sakura and had a frustrated vein popping out but looked out of disgust. She kept her cool though…

"Really? Is that a challenge? Obviously, you don't know who you are messing with. Well, then…if it's a challenge you want then bring it on dear heart!" Sakura said.

Well…yeah…not really.

"Yeah we aren't afraid of you witches!" Ino said.

"Whatever let's start!" Kirini yelled. Her friend cooed once again, and watched them evilly as the crowd cheered anxiously when Sakura had the volleyball in her hands and a look of indifference on.

The game started and Sakura served. As the game progressed, the pink-haired girl seemed unstoppable. She severed 5 times and Kirini was too scared to even touch the ball. In response, the cherry blossom quickly earned 5 easy points for their team. At this point, Kirini was fuming mad and yelled at Ayakashi to keep her eye on it. Her friend just nodded embarrassed at the fact that she was showing Shikamaru that she was weak. **(A/N: Yes, Shikamaru ladies and gentlemen.)**

"GO Sakura-chan! GO Ino-chan! You guys are so kicking their butts! BANZAI! BANZAI! OSUUU!" Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto said. The crowd was also cheering loudly. Neji was looking at Shikamaru and Sasuke with a smirk etched across his face. Oh wow, Neji. Too bad those two were paying attention to their objects of affection with interest and shock.

Even more heightened emotions affected the game when Sakura served her sixth ball in midair. The witch had enough. However, Kirini finally had the courage to hit it. It went back and forth, but it still hit behind the line.

It was their turn and Kirni's turn and served it and it again gave them a point. When she served again Ino jumped up and passed it upwards. Sakura smirked as she jumped mid air and spiked it really hard. It left a big hole on the floor. Ino looked terrified as she marveled at the huge hole and the fangirls were whispering and whimpering. The rest of the crowd just dropped their jaws or fidgeted nervously; and they prayed that the woman wouldn't look their way if she was still infuriated.

"Wow, Sakura…" Ino was speechless and so was the crowd.

Kirini squeaked like a little mouse that was scared to be attacked by its predator. Ayakashi was almost in the breakthrough of fainting. She was dancing in dizziness around the court; her face pale white. In the stands you could hear and see that Tenten, Hinata and Naruto were cheering louder which got the whole crowd chanting Sakura and Ino's name. Sasuke, on the other hand, was scared more than anything. _'Damn, one day that might be me.'_ He sighed and smirked a little bit amused. _'Well, it is worth it. She's worth it. And I'll make her mine…neh, Sa-kura…chan?'_

Kirni was far from pissed now when the crowd was saying the name of the beloved rival. She had quickly glanced at the heartthrob in dismay. Only to see that her desired boyfriend was not interested in what she was but kept his eyes on the pink-haired female. Obviously, Sasuke was amused with the game but not because of her: because of the cherry blossom. He watched his object of his affection much more carefully than the object of his bad dreams! Sakura severed the ball and Ayakashi hit it towards Ino as hard as she could. Ino laughed as she spiked the ball in the ditch.

Last play of the game…

Ino served next for the last play and Kirini was itching to drill a hole in Sakura's head. Too bad it failed when the ball went over the net. Sakura dove for the ball just in time and passed it to Ino.

"SET IT, Ino-chan!" and when she did Sakura spiked it. It hit Kirni on her leg which made her fall. The ball bounced off her leg and landed on the court in bounds. It was of a soft impact, but loud enough smack for a red sting; ultimately leaving an ugly purple bruise. Kirni howled in pain and the girl kneeled down, her leg twitching. Although Sakura didn't want to be, she still was concerned for the misunderstood Kirni. So Sakura decided to be nice, this wasn't the way to win. She knew that. Fair winners aren't afraid for their win, and rather win nicely and take flush out the pride.

The crowd went silent and then broke out cheering once again. The ball bounced off her leg and landed on the court in bounds.

Sakura and Ino won.

"GAME." said Gai sensei without paying too much attention, seeing he was too caught up in all of the so-called 'youthful moves' these girls played out. Sakura didn't care about the crowd cheering for her. She quickly went under the net to see if she was okay.

She kneeled next to the woman in pain, and reached out to help her. Sakura put her hand lightly on Kirini's bruise and the said girl winced in obvious pain. "Oh my gosh, Misoka-san…I'm really…really so sorry! I didn't intend to hit you that hard, alright? I let my anger out again. Are you okay, Misoka-san?" Sakura repeated over and over in shame.

She offered a hand to Kirni and had an apology expression on her face. The flushed damsel nearly took Sakura's hand, but her pride dismissed any thoughts like that. She flushed an even darker red, and struggled to get up. As soon as Kirini got up, she dusted herself. The drama queen ushered her crew and they pushed Sakura to the ground; the pink-haired female skidding three feet across the floor and slammed hard with the semi-concrete flooring. Sakura landed on the ground on her back and almost her head. The was a rupture of a hard…really hard and made a louder thud than with Kirni.

The girls giggled and swayed their hair. Sakura winced a bit, a closed an eye. She sucked up her pain and put on an expressionless face. She didn't bother looking up; she deserved to get pushed anyway so she took it as it was. After all, it was fair.** (A/N: This happened with my friend at school.** **I hope she's okay.)**

"You did that on purpose you Forehead Bii-atch! Next time, control yourself or else you never know, that may not be all you get…" Kiirni said, sticking her tongue and pulling her eye. With that she walked away, her crew of disgusting perfume smells following the Sasuke fangirl president.

As soon as Sakura sat up, Ino rushed to Sakura and knelt down to her. Everyone came over to see if Sakura. To her surprise, even Sasuke came over to see if she was okay. "Sakura-chan…daijoubou?" Hinata and Tenten asked in sync.

"Mm, I'm fine." Sakura said. Ino offered a hand, but Sakura shook her head and smiled. She weakly got up, her legs shaking a little and her hands twitching from their fast impact with the floor.

"Are you sure that push looked really bad! I mean, if being trampled is hard, imagine if they hate you." Naruto said.

"No. I'm fine." Sakura said passively and gave the blonde haired boy a peace sign. The boy smiled in return and scratched the back of his head. Ino looked relieved, and nodded along with the other girls. Neji looked neutral but he was smiling a bit; Shikamaru with his hands behind his head, one eye opened.

Sasuke looked at her, and saw right through her soul that was lying. Of course Sakura was in immense pain. She had a large bruise on her arm and on her knees, (what more her back) but she acted like it wasn't even there. He knew she was fibbing a bit, but she didn't say and in return he didn't as well. 'S_he is so strong!'_ Sasuke frowned though, she was hiding her pain and the fact that she was in pain was the problem. Her beauty was tampered do to his fangirls. Heck if they kept this up, the pinkette may not have a face anymore. That cute face he liked a lot actually.

Sakura went to go sit down and wait for the people who made it be called. "Yosh," Gai exclaimed; he went down the list for those that were cut and those that made the team. Sakura, Ino, (and sadly) Kirini and other strong females made it. Hinata and Tenten quickly got up and cheered for Ino and Sakura. The said girls smiled at each other, not even caring if they're on the same team as the mean fangirl.

The rest of the day was practically normal. Tenten and Sakura got revenge by telling some of the fangirls where Sasuke and Neji were. The boys glared when they were found out, and without even looking back, were chased around the whole school fifteen times. Sakura and Tenten were taping the whole scene and laughing getting glares from the guys back. Naruto and Hinata had a kawaii moment when they were studying for a test on biology, sharing a textbook and taking well notes together. Ah, young love? All the while, Shikamaru was being scolded by Ino because of his "Lazy Ass" attitude. Uh, that never changes.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she walked towards the hotel lockers and got changed. Sasuke took the liberty of changing the uniform from a royal red to royal blue with his parents actually agreeing. Sakura sighed and got changed. She looked back at the mirror and smiled. _'Sasuke doesn't have bad taste. It looks better than before. _-insert a sigh- _Let's see what Sasuke-sama has in mind for me now.'_

Sakura got out and restocked the counter and fridges with endless supplies of candy and drinks. She restocked the miscellaneous complimentary items made from the hotel. That's when a two of guys came up to her. They were tall and looked drunk but rich. Sakura paid no attention as she quickly asked them "can I help you?"

"Hey Cutie, get me some of that chocolate and whatever you've got inside out." One of them said. "No way, I was going to ask that man. Forget him, you look tired as hell, I can make you feel better. Let's say you serve whatever you've got to offer and take them to my room." **(A/N: Sorry reviewers! Hate hentai with passion but, in here it's a little essential in some chapters! Hate me a little bit.)**

Sakura was getting annoyed so much that she almost looked like she was ready to kill the world for being evil to her. _'Go away bastards!'_

"Really? Maybe you need someone to drill a hole in your brains since all you think about is nothing you assholes." Sakura muttered. Of course, they heard this.

"You playing us bitch?! The customer's always right," The first guy exclaimed. The other friend of his looked at her inappropriately from her face and where his eyes travelled all the way down. In return, Sakura glared at them. One of them grabbed her arm. "Let me the hell go! Security!" Sakura called. The hotel watched the scene as Fugaku called in security recruits and Mikoto yelled at the guys.

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

The guy tightened his grip and Sakura winced. It was the spot where she got hit earlier. _'Shit! This is not good. I can't move my arm!'_ Sakura kicked the other guy but missed and screamed a little as the grip tightened harder. Sakura was stuck and she couldn't feel her arm anymore. She was on the verge of killing them; her eyes watering. Security made their way towards the door with guns and clubs.

…too bad someone got to the guys first.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the grip loosen until it let go. She heard cries of mercy and whining. The hotel conversations stopped. Punching and screaming echoed the hallways as the hotel manager and his wife smiled slightly at the person. Mikoto rubbed on her husband's arm affectionately, and Fugaku nodded in his pride.

"And don't you ever touch her, or you'll see nothing but the damn reeks of hell. I promise you that. She does not belong to you and I don't want to see you both here in my hotel ever again. Get the hell out or I'll kill you."

Sakura winced at the harsh and bitter tone. It was icey, and cold that sent chills to her spine. The guys scampered out of the hotel bruised up and black eyed bleeding a little. Sakura slumped down in front of the countertop to the ground. She grasped her arm and whimpered a little.

Her arm was twitching and she felt like it was inflaming. It hurt like hot liquid-like flames that spread from her shoulder bone to her fingers. Her whole left arm was burning as it turned paler by the minute. Like there was no blood there. She hated crying so she didn't. Or tried not to. _'My arm…I think it's…'_

"Broken…iie…more like a large twisted sprain."

Sakura blinked and looked up. Her heart beat faster when she found her beautiful face was close to his beautiful face. She was having a hard time speaking. Her face matched the color of her hair, and she blushed. Her heart pounded hard against her corset. She looked away in shame and embarrassment, and the very same guy grabbed her arm. The boy rubbed her arm lightly and massaged it just a bit.

"You need to be more careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He whispered silently that it was only heard by her. She blushed more and bowed her head. He smirked a little and looked at her softly.

"S-Sasuke-san…"


	6. Chapter 6: A Change of Events PT2

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE****  
**Hey everyone. I'm back and ready to give everyone a new chapter. Forgive me. And I'm working on My High School Santuary's edit. So, I'm trying to balance my schedule.  
Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed my story. Arigatou. I really truly appreciated it. You all really made my day extra happy.  
Thanks. Well, here's the new chapter. I want to give shout outs to my favorite reviewers and authors and yeah.

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© characters are is entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh! XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 6:** A Change of Events PT.2  
_You're hot when you're cold._

xX Xx

* * *

**Last time on Candy Girl…**

"_You need to be more careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He whispered silently that it was only heard by her. She blushed more and bowed her head. He smirked a little and looked at her softly._

"_S-Sasuke-san…"_

* * *

"Sakura, tsk. You need to be a lot more careful." Sasuke glanced at her and she looked at him full blown. The intensity in his eyes made her weak. That hot look on his face made her extremely uncomfortable; perplexed, confused, embarrassed, scared, self-conscious.

Their eyes bore into each other, studying the expressions upon their faces. From the tension, it seemed to be a trance that she, herself, could not look away. Her eyes were locked on his beautiful eyes. At that moment, she thought she saw concern etched in the youngest Uchiha's lovely gaze but it vanished so quickly that it disappeared far too fast. He saw her uncomfortable state and when she was noticed for staring, she looked away and she shuddered. _'No! You can't be…no, anything but that! No no no no…Haruno…no! I will not accept that I'm…I'm…wa~ah!'_

He smirked a little, "Looks like you could use help, Sakura."

She blushed slightly and brought her head down just a bit. Sakura winced a bit, with the pale arm in Sasuke's hand. He took a bandage and wrapped it around her arm. She looked at him every once in a while blushing more that her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

All that angry and bitter emotion she had were replaced with a strong panic and a dark blush.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were a bit enlarged (although adorable) and her eyes getting brighter and brighter. _'She's too cute. Really, really really…cute…'_ Sasuke got up from the position and Sakura looked at her bandaged arm. She pulled herself together and bowed her head down. _'Man, why me, I am still so weak. I can't cry…but that doesn't mean that I am strong. I can't even take care of myself.'_

Unfortunately Sasuke read her emotion clear enough. "Sakura, listen." Sakura didn't respond. He sighed and lifted her head and saw her shimmering eyes, a little puffy from held back tears. And for some reason, his heart had tightened. _'Ugh, don't tell me I made her cry...seriously. That's gotta be the lamest thing right now.' _Tension between them was too much that it was too hard to breathe. To think that they were just looking at each other with shocked and red faced expressions.

"Sakura…anou."

"S-Sasu-ke…san…", Sakura paused to take a breath into her blushing and fragile form; feeling herself sinking lower and lower. Her heart was beating ten times as fast and held back the urge to just faint right there. "I-I just, need…to…s-some time alone…"

Sasuke looked at her shaking form: the girl was too unstable. He sighed, as he grabbed her good wrist getting a soft gasp from her and walked right out of the hotel. She squeaked. The door swished open, and Sasuke walked towards his private garage with the young female just dazzled. He started the engine and headed to the direction of her house.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto smiled a bit, feeling no regret. Fangirls were steaming red and fire in their eyes at the whole scene. The rest of the adults were shocked and saying things like "that was so cute" or "how come you never do that when I was in need of help". Sasuke's mom smiled and smirked as she walked towards the front desk phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed a collect call to America. Like a teenage girl, she squealed lightly causing the other person to squeal as well.

"Hai, Amari-chan. This is Mikoto. I think that this reunion is about to get even better! Call me as soon as you get here."

* * *

The other side of town was with Naruto and Hinata having lunch.

"Naruto-kun…oishi desu!"

"Hai!"

"Anou..."

Naruto was wearing a black shirt with baggy blue pants sitting in a chair with five empty bowls of beef ramen in front of him. Hinata giggled as her pigtails bounced with her lavender blouse. She straightened her denim skirt as she sat up happily eating her miso ramen. Naruto slurped his last bowl of ramen and smiled at Hinata before answering her. She smiled back, blushing slightly. "Hai hai, Hinata-chan? Nani desu ka?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I-I…um…thanks for spending t-time…with m-me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at this, hardly noticed by the girl next to him. She looked at the passing children as they waved at her. She smiled back and met Naruto's gaze on her. He blushed at her puzzled eyes. She smiled and blushed pinker. "N-Naruto-kun., I-I need to use the r-restroom." She blushed slightly and Naruto smiled a bit. On the outside he looked relaxed. Inside was a whole different story._ 'Relax Uzumaki! Play it cool!'_

"Hai."

She got up from her seat and walked towards the restroom and smiled back at Naruto with a slight pink dusted blush across her cheeks. He smiled back in return and watched her form go inside the ladies room. He took a huge breath and blew out his blush. _'Geez. That was really…dumb…man I have a way with words! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAAAKA!' _He sighed a bit and relaxed. He fiddled with the chopsticks and looked at his nearly empty bowl.

"Heh, looks like you got the love-bite for Hinata-chan, eh Naruto?"

Naruto knew that voice and groaned. He turned to meet two faces. Tenten and Ino, grinning at the blushing blonde. His eyes widened. "Bwah! Yappari mou wakaranai yo…mou…I-Ino-chan…I have n-no idea whatsoever…gyah…yer…what were talking about…ehehehe…"

Ino shook her head in amusement. Ino giggled, and Tenten grinned bending down eye level until her eyes had met his. "Naruto…saa, ima wa…Hinata-chan ne...suki deshou? Hinata-chan suki sou ne?" **(A/N: Japanese Translation: Naruto...umm, now...you like Hinata-chan, right? You like her?)**

Naruto almost fell back from his chair, but quickly regained balance. He sighed and looked at the ladies room. He closed his eyes and smiled a bit. He blushed when the girls' looked at him with smug faces. _'Damn. Is it that frikin obvious?! Shit even the teme noticed too! Comeback! Think of a comeback!' _

"…ah, since when have you two been so observant?"

Ino grinned and Tenten replied, "When it comes to Hinata-chan…then we practically know everything."

Hinata came out of the restroom and the girls shrilled and smiled. Hinata had still not noticed them. In a sing song voice, the two friends sang "Ah, gomen ne, Naruto. Saaa, Hinata-chan probably doesn't want to see us teasing! Ja ne, Naruto! Ganbatte yo!" And they disappeared within that short amount of time, giggling like young middle school girls. **(A/N: Japanese Translation: See you, Naruto! Good luck!)**

Naruto blushed and watched as Hinata took her seat. "Wai, back." "Welcome back." "-giggle- Arigatou." When he looked at her, she smiled and looked back. Their eyes met and they stayed silent. _'Okay…this is it! I could tell her now. This is a perfect time to. No interruptions. And, if I get this out…then…maybe I can breathe again.'_

Taking a short breath, he stole a glance at the girl (who was waiting for the bill to arrive). _'But, what if she only sees me as the dumb ass that only is there to make her laugh or feel better when she's crying! Damnit! That would hurt and just embarrass myself in front of her!'_ He shook that thought. _'It's now or never from here on out! You can do this! You've practiced this in the mirror millions of times! Come on Uzumaki! Yes yes! KUSO! Spit it out!'_

"…anou…Hinata-chan…"

She tilted her head confused and smiled genuinely that the blonde's heart raced wilder. She blushed thinking of what could possibly happen next. She knew that everyone, except the guys, knew that she fell in love with the hyperactive knucklehead. She giggled in her head and blushed a dark and hot red when Naruto took her hands in his.

He took a deep breath, "Watashi…a-atashi…a-...ga…I-I…I've lo-" stuttered the boy.

"NARUTO-KUN! Yatta, I found you sly fox!"

Out of nowhere jumped a long-raven-haired girl with blonde ends that latched herself onto the poor blushing blonde that his grasp on Hinata's hands lessened and he fell to the floor. Some of the customers looked at them with questioning eyes. What a sure sight. To see a boy that was supposedly on a date and then he…had another girl tackle him? Player? Not!

Her eyes were dark blue and tinted with white somehow in them sparkling at him. She was wearing an orange tank top with a pair of extra short black shorts that gripped her rump like second skin. Most of the boys were whistling and she shot seductive looks at them but focused back at the glaring boy at her and the slightly sad girl. The girl shot Hinata a look of disgust and smiled seductively at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun! I was just chatting with my friends about my boyfriend and look where he happened to be! HERE on a DATE cheating on me with HER!" As she pointed to Hinata with a glare that scared the girl.

"Ahh! Y-You're his girlfriend? Ah, a-ano…gomenasai. I-I'll…," Hinata paused and held back tears as she continued. "I'll leave you both alone. Ja ne, Naruto-kun…Hitori-san." She giggled a bit, and frowned slightly that wasn't ignored.

The girl smirked at Hinata's fragile form walking silently away from them. Naruto was fuming inside, but he couldn't find words to speak. He glared at Nami Hitori who shot two looks. One with fear at the glare, the other of hurt.

Naruto spoke, "Damn you slut! Get the hella way from me!" He pushed her away as she landed on her fake butt. Naruto jumped back up, and walked away trying to look for the short midnight blue-haired girl's adorable self.

The raven haired girl was fuming and knew one thing. _'That Hyuuga-bitch will pay for stealing my Naruto-kun away from me!'_ **(A/N: Another slut added to the story again! Yay! –**_**insert non-caringness**_**-)**

* * *

Hinata cried when she got far and ran towards her house. Bystanders only looked at her in regret. Poor girl got her heart broken! She had all the reason to cry like that. She hurriedly inserted her key inside her door and slammed it shut. Running, she ignored the maids greeting her with concerned looks. Heck, she didn't even take her shoes off nicely and decided to kick them off. Hinata whispered a 'tadaima' in tears. She finally found Neji reading a book. He looked up at her and felt a rush of anger.

"Hinata. Who did this to you? Why are you crying?" His voice had concern, and mostly all bitter anger. She cried more, as crystal tears dropped to her new lavender blouse she bought when she and Ino went shopping. She shook her head and ran upstairs.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled. She squealed a bit lightly, and ran to her room; ultimately locking it.

Neji put on a look of concern and walked upstairs to her room. He knocked on the door lightly, "Hinata...please open this door. Onegaishimasu. This isn't the way Auntie told a young reformed lady as you to act like."

Hinata cries were loud and she was able to gasp out, "I-It's…o-op…en…Ne-Neji-niisan!"

As he went inside, he avoided the stuff animals on the floor and smiled at the childish lavender walls and kawaii feel of her bedroom. Her room was always like this. He loved his cousin like this; it made him feel reassured that his cousin was still young and sweet as she's always been. She was mature for her age, but she was also a child in his eyes.

His smile was replaced with a frown as he looked at his cousin's fragile self on the bed with her arms around her knees. Her sheets were scattered, and so was she. A total mess.

The young Hyuuga girl's eyes were red and puffy; with a look of hurt and rejection written on her pale sublime face. Her face was red from stress and stained with tears that continued to fall. Neji looked mad and walked over and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Hinata. Tell me what happened. I-"

He was cut off by the girl flinging her arms around her cousin. Hinata buried her face and her gaze into his shirt; her tears were wetting his shirt. He put comforting arms around her and rested his head on his cousin's head affectionately. Hardly you see this side of Hyuuga Neji, but he cared for his favorite and only cousin he trusted. "Hinata-"

"G-Gomenasai. I-I…was just…h-having l-lunch with…N-Naruto-kun…a-and then…H-Hitori-san…she told me to go away…a-and…I…"

Hinata cried feeling weaker and weaker by the passing minute. Neji was surprised. He processed everything Hinata story told; and time increased as his blood pressure did as well. He was pissed. _'Damnit Naruto! I know you liked her an all but if you could see her now…man…you better have an explanation for this when I see you at school. Girlfriend is slut and you tell me all these things about my cousin! How much you 'love' her?! How dare you!"_

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

For some reason, Tenten felt the urge to visit Hinata seeing she hasn't hanged out with her. It was always Ino. Feeling like she was neglecting her friend, Tenten decided to visit her first friend she made.

Tenten was greeted by the maids and the butlers. She was walked inside the Hyuuga mansion with the permission of the butler, and was lead to her room. Smiling, she clutched the door knob of her friend hoping to surprise Hinata with her surprise visit.

But alas. She heard crying. Tenten bit her lip, and quietly turned the door knob of her friend's cute room. She paused and her eyes widened. Here was Neji hugging Hinata who was crying tears. Not bothering to hold a cool façade now. She got worried and rushed in.

"Ahhh! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Daijoubou?!"

Tenten ran to Hinata and knelt at her bed looking at the girl. At first, the Hyuugas were startled to see the young tomboy here. But nonetheless, Hinata hiccupped and nodded. Tenten smiled and asked Neji to release his cousin. He looked at Tenten as she hugged Hinata smiling. Hinata's tears ceased to stop; so Hinata relaxed within minutes.

"T-Tenten-chan…Ne-Neji-niisan. Arigatou…"

Tenten smiled and hugged her again. Neji looked at Tenten and couldn't help but smile at her. _'She's different and that's a good thing. Hinata…you definitely have good friends.'_ Tenten and Hinata giggled and engaged in a healthy conversation as Neji walked towards the exit of the bedroom. He looked back at forward, smiling. **(A/N: Everyone the world ends because Hyuuga Neji is smiling at the girls! AHH!)**

'_Arigato. Tenten for always helping out Hinata.'_

* * *

As Sasuke neared her house, he glanced at the cherry blossom. Gosh, ego much? Why? Because the young Uchiha almost laughed at what he observed.

A nearly drunk half-glazed Sakura.

Heck, the girl was in a daze to realize that Sasuke was actually caring for her! An Uchiha would never do that, considering he was a rivaling business. But here he was. He smirked at her blushing face looking at him.

This only caused a reaction to happen.

A reaction well known to women when they saw the eyes of the number one senior heartthrob…the poor girl…he blushed when Sakura fainted on him. Yes, fainted on the poor Uchiha. Literally. She collapsed into his lap in a dizzy state probably from the panic attack. Dang, he was used to this already. But it was Sakura. He made an exception not to leave her on the road like he would most girls. He sighed as he carried her to the steps of her house. **(A/N: KAWAII!)**

Fainting is a result for three things out of this Haruno. One being from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, two from her hot blood rushing towards her cheeks, and the other from the shock of her with Uchiha Sasuke's fangirls glaring at her as if they were about to kill her.

He shook his head amused at the girl.

She said she didn't fall for his looks.

Whatever.

Liar.

_'Hn.' _He lifted her all the way to the door steps as he arrived at the house with glittering letters and cherry blossom trees around the small but comfortable house. He put the poor girl down on the patio chair gently, and looked for a key.

Sasuke looked all around her front porch just for a spare key. But he didn't find one. Sighing in annoyance, he picked his beloved back up and cradled her thinking someone would eventually open the door for them. Five minutes passed, and she shifted a bit in his arms earning a blush out of him. He sat down with her on his chest. At this point, Sasuke needed to go back to his parents before they got anxious and the idea that they needed to interrogate him.

Blushing an obvious dark red, he searched for a key. The Uchiha grinned to himself, and pulled it out of her skirt pocket. **(A/N: PERV ALERT!) **Dang, he wanted to hold her still. It was only then he noticed that she was so warm like a blanket or a stuffed animal that was hugged. Her body was so warm and welcoming. He smiled at the girl in his arms, and he placed the copper key inside the knob, turning it, and pushed the double doors open. He quietly walked through her house.

He had to admit, it was welcoming. Definitely something he hadn't seen before. It was small and comforting. There was a maid or two around that looked at him. They offered to help, but Sasuke declined. He asked for her room and they pointed upstairs to the door on the right. He muttered an 'arigato' and headed straight for her room.

As soon as he disappeared, there were murmurs of who in the right mind…heck was he?

He quietly put the exhausted girl down on her bed and sighed. He almost wanted to grab back her. He enjoyed the warmth that she gave him. He knew that his face was red, but she was the only one who did that to him. He stood up, brushing a hair strand out of her face. She looked beautiful and Sasuke could've sworn his heart was racing.

He turned and walked one step. His eyes had widened.

A hand grasped his.

He looked back and saw Sakura's hand grabbing his with a stressed expression. His expression softened and smiled. She groaned slightly, "Sasu-kun…don't go yet…"

His eyes widened, as a flashback appeared in his eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Begin Flashback  
Timeline: Age 5 Years Old

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Neh, __**Sasu-kun**__! Ikimashou kana! I want to go to the ice cream parlor! I love sweets so much and I want them right now! Neh neh!"_

_A young girl around his age was tugging at his arms begging for him to take her to the ice cream parlor across the street._

_The young Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. "Absolutely not…hn. Won't your okaa-chan be mad if you eat too many sweets? I mean you practically are one hyper person! It might damage your health and make you too hyper and later…boom."_

_She pouted and looked at the boy. "Uwa…mou, Sasu-kun you didn't have to say it like I was going to explode from the sweets. I want ice cweam wight now!" She looked at the boy with her eyes glittering and a sad look on her face that was absolutely the cutest thing that he had ever seen. _

_How could anyone neglect a cute face? Never going to help the situation saying no. He gulped and sighed, knowing that it would be a matter of minutes till he cracked._

_5 seconds…4 seconds…3 seconds…2…1…_

"_Fine." New record._

_The girl smiled and squealed as she dragged the dazed Sasuke towards the parlor. They looked up to see the sign._

_Shining Dreams and Stars Ice Cream Parlor._

_She giggled happily and pulled Sasuke in. He groaned at her tug, and couldn't help but laugh at the girl's amazed face as she looked around the shop. She was seeing stars. His best friend was amazed and dazed altogether. The girl saw stars and glitter everywhere with happy customers. The atmosphere was so exciting. There was candy, ice cream, drinks, and smiles everywhere. A heck of a wonderful place to have children walking around._

"_SUGOI! Neh, Sasu-kun?!"_

"_Hn."_

_She sighed and pulled Sasuke to the counter. She smiled and giggled happily. Sasuke smiled at her and blushed when she smiled back at him. "Ahhh, kyaa! Mmm, awww! Kawaii kids are here minna-san! What could I do you for kids?" The adults and older teenagers gave the two kids a smile and wave._

"_I'd like a chocolate ice cream with star sprinkles on them. Sasu-kun likes Vanilla spice!" The young girl tugged at her best friend's arm. Sasuke smiled and nodded at the clerk. "Hai. That'd be free since you two are way too cute for me!" _

_The young girl squeaked cutely, and jumped on Sasuke. He blushed._

_The clerk smiled at them as she motioned for them to sit, at the table nearest to the counter. They waited about five minutes until she came out with a chocolate cone and a vanilla cone. The girl happily licked her ice cream as Sasuke licked his in silence._

"_This is really good!" The girl smiled charmingly and Sasuke nodded his head as he looked around to see stars everywhere._

_The young girl waved at the people exiting as they waved back. Then, a __**song**__ played and the young girl's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and listened to the song. Sasuke looked at the girl's serene self and she opened them to hear the beats of it._

"_Neh, this is one of my favorite songs because…it reminds me of you…Sasu-kun."_

_Sasuke blushed as he listened to it. He blushed more when he heard it and looked at the smiling girl getting off her chair and biting her cone off. She licked her lips as she finished and waited for Sasuke to finish his in five minutes._

"_Neh, Sasu-kun! Let's go to this shop every Friday! After school!"_

_Sasuke looked at the girl and smiled. "Aa."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

End Flashback

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke smiled and took her hands in his. He whispered, "I won't leave if you promise to stay with me, Sakura." The cherry blossom smiled, unconsciously and fell asleep.

Sasuke took that moment to let go of her hands and closed the door behind him. He sighed and walked down the stairs with a smile and a slight blush on his face as he waved at the maids. They waved back acknowledging the Uchiha.

He looked back at her house and looked at her window. He placed a hand on his chest to hear it beating widely. He drove in his car back to the hotel. He got there in one piece and avoided his parents' questions and his one brother's wolf whistle. He avoided the squeals of girls in the lobby to his room and shoved two fangirls off of him.

Before he knew it, he slammed a bit in front of his door, and lazily walked inside.

He got to his bed and plopped down. He looked out at the night sky filled with stars. He couldn't help but feel uncomforted in his veins. He sighed. _'Man that was freaky. Sakura's something alright. She faints easily, she blushes cutely, _-insert red blush here-_ she smiles sweetly and she'd send me to hell if I pulled another stunt against her.'_

He smirked and pulled himself to the shower to wash up. In ten minutes he was finished and in bed still focused on our pink-haired sweetheart. _'Damnit! I can't get my mind off her. Especially since she called me that name.'_ He flushed. _'I haven't heard __**that nickname**__ in years. I miss her so much, but, I can't remember anything about her now. It's been like ten long ass years and for some reason I seem to remember her now.'_

Banishing that, he fell asleep with his mind still on the young girl and Sakura. Unknowingly, his parents were smiling and his brother was grinning. _'Well otoutou. Ohoho, you'll find out soon. I can't believe you of all people would forget about__** her**__. But, I guess I wouldn't blame you.'_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Detest it? Flame it? I don't mind. Just make sure that when you flame, explain what can I fix. Ja ne! _-hugs everyone and smiles-_ Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Teenage Flirtation

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE****  
**Again really weird, neh? To upload it all to suddenly. But I just have this editting motive. It's always like that.  
Just bear with me. On solely editting this weird story. Lol.

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© characters are entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh! XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 5:** A Little Teenage Flirtation  
_The Wonders of Teenage Hormones_

xX Xx

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up and frowned. Her appearance, in her eyes, was atrocious. She was livid; her head reeling at the smell of sweat and filth; the strong scent of her feminine perfume mixed with the smell of grime. It made her sick. But the smell that overpowered her null senses belonged to a boy. No, the scent was that of a man–a manly scent that was on her corset. It wafted; made her blush. She knew that one manly scent came from a man that rescued her.

'_Uchiha Sasuke. Oh kami, I'm charmed…so charmed.'_ Her face went scarlet, and her eyes sparkled. She was enchanted. Oh so, enchanted. She wondered what had happened the other day. All she recalled was the school and the incident at the hotel.

Suddenly, thoughts of the attackers came wafted like thunder forcing through. Thoughts ran through her head. Sasuke ran through her mind, his sublime face and his delicate colored and tightened, lean body. Once again her face turned a bright red remembering how her worshipped form was fitted perfectly in the comfort of his arms as she was carried out to the parking lot. He held her like a doll, a princess. It was almost as if he worshipped her!

It was then, after being enchanted, she couldn't take the pressure. The reasons for this. She groaned. _'Shit! I hate this!'_ She closed her eyes, and was granted with the famous smirk of the famous Uchiha. Sakura wouldn't dare become a fangirl, but she couldn't help but love everything about him. Even if he was out of character, the role he played was everything she looked for in a man.

She looked at her wall clock and read 5:30 AM. Sakura sighed, very annoyed, and decided to take a quick shower. She stripped and moaned a bit, as the water gratefully washed some of her stress off. She turned around as the water sprinkled her troubles off. However, she winced as she looked at her bruised arm. _'Itai. It hurts a bit. But, not like before.'_ At the most, it was only bruised. Suddenly, an image of Sasuke appeared in her mind as she blushed. She mentally slapped herself.

She banished the thought from her head and got out of the shower room. She wrapped her white towel, covering her naked flesh, and stepped out. The steam covered her mirror and she wiped her mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her face was stained with a blush and she shook her thoughts. _'Sasuke…mou! Why am I still thinking about him?! He's the most…jerk-like, bastard-like, idiotic, irritating and smirking ass, non-caring…hottest pervert…I've ever met!'_ Sakura blushed redder at this, and puffed her cheeks. The wonderful sooth of hot steam cleared out a bit.

The hot kohai decided to try a twist seeing that she felt outgoing all of a sudden. Like a bit…show offy to turn the tables and enhance her sexiness. So she decided to wear something that would really stand out. Like she was going to impress someone…

Sakura went in her closet and rummaged through the various outfits she wore for mall occasions or outfits she kept from her cousins.

She giggled when she pulled out a dark denim skirt. Placing on some undergarments, Sakura carefully slipped her body inside the satin and polyester fabric. The girl, once again, rummaged through her dresser gently and lifted her jewelry box. She set that aside, and she put a white collared jacket and a simple but curvaceous jade corset top inside of it. Sakura smiled and posed in front of her mirror and winked at herself.

She sashayed back to her dresser, and flipped the switch as it spread open with her various collections from cheap to expensive charms, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, anklets, piercings, and bands. She added chains and necklaces of silver (she always thought gold was a bit cliché) around her neck smiling at the result she found herself in the mirror. Over ten varieties of bracelets dangled or gripped her wrists. She reached for two silver ball stud earrings, and a pair of cherry blossom dangling ones and clipped them through her two pierced ears.

She grabbed her bleached white pair of _Adidas®_ that went to her ankle like a pair of mini-boots.

'_DAMN! I look hot!' _Sakura giggled and banished that from her mind. She put her books in her favorite jade colored _Jansport®_ backpack (decorated with brown lining), ran her arms through the brown straps and clenched her fists lightly.

She heard a knock on her door, and a few maids went inside to fix her bed and she giggled waving at them. They bowed in her presence and smiled at their young master.

Sakura grabbed her shoes and walked down her golden railed stairs to her kitchen to grab a light breakfast as well as her surprise bentou box. She walked through the tatami doors and bowed. Yuki smiled at her master.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled back. "Ohayou, Yuki-san. Please no formalities, I keep telling you that." She looked at her other maids and smiled at them. "Everyone. Please call me Sakura; I known daddy told you guys not to forget that suffix, but I feel weird being younger that you all…and I get the suffix…"

Yuki giggled and sighed. "Mmm, okay…Sakura-_chan_." The young master smiled and skipped to her table and sat down while her breakfast was being served. Sakura picked up her chopsticks and cheerfully said "Itadakimasu!" That being said, Sakura started munching on her waffle bits.

Sakura smiled, "Oishi!"

"Okay, what's new, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked confused, and wiped her mouth. "Mmm, what do you mean, Yuki-san?"

Yuki giggled along with the rest of the staff. "Your outfit? The attitude, the brightness? Don't get me wrong, it's not like we don't want you to be this excited. However…"

"However?"

"You're normally so quiet in the morning…"

Sakura thought for a bit, and nodded.

Yuki continued, "It's something different. I've never seen that before. What's the special occasion? You have a crush? Ooh, could it be that handsome boy that carried you home? Oh my goodness, I'd never thought that you of all people would dress in that skirt!" Yuki gasped in her realization, "you do like him don't you?"

Sakura blushed deep red and her maids squealed a "kawaii". The cherry blossom looked at the clock and hurriedly dashed for the door.

"Gocchisamasu!"

Sakura clasped her sweating palms and got up from her chair. "Ano…ahaha, look at the time…I have to…leave! It's…7:00…and you know…don't wanna be late! JA NE!"

Yuki smiled and waved at the girl bolted, and closed the door quite loudly. Snickers and chuckles came from the women inside the girl's house. _'Very soon…Sakura-chan…I wonder what happens when she finds out. After all…Sakura-chan is very…adolescent at most in a good way. But, that's what we love about her.' _"Alright, let's get back to work, ladies!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked back at her house and couldn't help but crack a smile. The maids were always giggling; talking to her like they were their younger sister or even adopted daughter. It made Sakura feel loved so that was just fine with her. She hugged her arms, and took a deep sigh.

The cherry blossom namesake put on her green earphones on, and turned her _iPhone_® on. Putting the music player, she scrolled, pushing the shuffle sequence on. She placed the phone in her skirt pocket and started walking and doing her daily routine with the smiles, waves, and every-no-and-then "hi"s.

When she neared the gate, that's when trouble started.

It was then Sakura took notice to the many faces of boys with hearts in their eyes. Some of them stopped their conversations to wolf-whistle, cheer, or grunt in satisfaction of the girl that was flouncing her way down the hallways. Even females stared at her in jealousy. The girl groaned thinking of what could happen next. She removed her ear plugs and shuffled her _iPhone_® back into her bag.

'_SHIT! Hell's about to bring me down.'_ She blushed at the attention as many daring fanboys started to follow her. Soon after, more guys assumed what the heck, they're doing it, might as well do it too. She quickened her pace a bit and pretty soon…she was running like mad and being chased by males who were laughing or grinning.

"AHH!"

Sakura screeched a bit and across the campus, you could see a bunch of smoke after a pink haired female. She dashed through the campus and paced herself right inside the hallway. She groaned a bit when she realized that more fanboys had added to the chase. _'Why me?! Mental note to self. Never wear skirts to school.'_

She blushed when some of her fanboys neared her, asking her out and she covered her ears. They boys slowed down and some got nosebleeds as her skirt that went up just about three centimeters from the running. _'Imagine what the faces would be if I had really gave them a flash'_ Sakura shook that thought away and closed her eyes in her embarrassment.

"AHH! I'm going to die!"

She was too caught up in the moment to realize that most of them stopped because of their uncomforting behavior; their eyes glancing at the skin she was starting to show. She kept running, grasping her backpack.

She stepped on a ledge and felt her body pulling down. The most important thing that the school had. A thing that you probably didn't want to fall down on.

Stairs.

She missed a step, stumbled, and lost her balance going all the way forward in a liquid motion. She was falling, and she was pretty sure the outcome wouldn't be so pretty. Involving a lot of bruising, not to mention she would land right on the same arm that was wrapped tightly. She closed her eyes ready for impact. _'This is it! This is really going to hurt!'_ She winced and felt an impact, but…

She blinked. Why was the impact soft, lean, but a bit more solid?

She never felt the impact and looked to see someone who caught her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and flushed her cheeks a deep crimson when she realized that she was resting in his arms. He winced a bit and groaned to see that she was looking at him with a red face.

Blood poured its way to his. Almost noticeable, and she turned a darker red. He took notice of her blush and smirked. The cherry blossom's heart quickened and sighed. He leaned in and grazed her ear earning her to shiver with chills.

"Sa-ku-ra. Didn't I tell you that you had to be a bit more careful? Tsk. We wouldn't want the cherry blossom to wither away now. Would we?"

"S-Sasu-ke…gomenasai."

Their gazes locked with tension and they didn't realize what they were in.

They were just…in their own worlds.

And soon enough, emerald clashed with onyx orbs again.

* * *

Naruto groaned mentally. Man, he had a rough night. Naruto was not a happy camper at all. In fact, that very same night he wanted to bang his head against a rock and hope that he was rushed into the hospital. Maybe Hinata would come and check on him.

Although the chances of that happening, well that'd never happen.

But it'd be nice if it did. Poor Naruto just wanted to shoot something! Within seconds, he entered the school avoiding the squeals of 'kawaii' and glared at everything in his path. He was ready to drive anyone's head up another person's ass if they didn't move. _'DAMNIT! I was so close! So DAMN close! Shit this has got to be one of the most embarrassing, idiotic, irritating, shittyish situations of my life!' _

Naruto sighed uncomfortably when a girl waved frantically at the passing blonde. The girl looked hurt and almost cried. But, Naruto didn't care and focused back on his thoughts. **(A/N: OMFGosh! Naruto actually thinks?! LOL, just kidding! We love you Naruto-kun…)**

'_Worst of all. It's Hinata-chan that I'm dealing with. I could kinda care less if I damaged someone else, but…come on! Does it have to be that girl?! I like…-no…LOVE her. So much that it hurts to think that she saw me with the president of my fanclub trying to screw me in front of her.'_

At the same time…

Hinata and Ino were walking down the hall, with Ino talking to Hinata about their mall plans. Ino straightened herself up and flattened her blue denim Capri and fixed up her purple-skull printed blouse out. She wore her favorite pair of purple puma shoes. Hinata was wearing a brown blouse that had lavender sparkles on it and matched with a light denim skirt. She had lavender knee boots and many boys that walked past the girls gave wolf whistles. Ino and Hinata rolled their eyes and sighed.

Ino noted the sad look when she looked at Hitori Nami with fear evident in her eyes.

"Neh, Hinata-chan…I got a call from Tenten-chan saying that Naruto was about to say something to you. Do you know what it was?"

Hinata halted and looked away with a flushed face and a sad look written. Ino looked at her and Hinata looked towards the direction of Nami and her friends. They smirked at Nami gave her the 'loser' sign and Hinata looked away blinking tears that almost fell.

Ino glared at Nami and Nami quickly looked away with a smirk. _'Let me kill that slut and I promise she won't live. Shit you best believe that shit.'_

Hinata looked up shyly, and her eyes slightly widened. Ino took notice and looked up to see someone was coming their way. Did it have to be him? Hinata looked back down without question, too embarrassed and emotional to even look at him.

Naruto's heart quickened and gripped his backpack around his shoulders. He bowed his head down a bit to cover his red face and his feet came to a halt. His bangs covered his sapphire tinted blue eyes. _'Hinata-chan…'_

A few more steps closer.

'_If you could only hear my heart.'_

Hinata's face went pink and her pace slowed down a bit. About ten feet distance between them. And pressure on them was rising fast.

'_Hinata-chan…my heart…it's only beating fast…'_

Ino watched the scene with amusement in her eyes. The blonde girl giggled to herself in her mind. Hinata stole a glance at Ino smiling mischievously and blushed pinker. About five feet closer.

'_Damn that slut. I want to tell you. But…I'm afraid…of rejection from you. I don't wanna hurt you. Because…you mean a lot more to me than you think.'_

Hinata blinked back tears from her flashbacks that appeared in her eyes. Well, most of the flaskbacks involved the times that he constantly and radically picked on her. There were other hurtful memories she couldn't remove from her past because sluts picked on her shy and weak form. But all directed attention to Naruto because he was _always_ there. He was the cause of her aching heart.

'_Hinata-chan…my heart…'_

Two feet in closure.

'…_it only beats…'_

One foot.

'…_for you…'_

Hinata looked up and Naruto's face rose a bit to meet hers. One glance made them blush more. Naruto sighed uncomfortably and Hinata took a breath. She stopped moving, and he fidgeted. Both couldn't speak. Heck, the young Hyuuga almost passed out because she couldn't breathe! Naruto didn't say anything for the time being. They were out of words to say to each other. Naruto didn't want to bring the subject of his 'supposed' relationship with a whore. Hinata didn't want to even hear the story of how they 'supposedly' hooked up together.

What a lie…

"…ano…s-saki wa…" **(A/N: Japanese Translation: Umm, earlier...)**

Naruto looked up at eyed Hinata shocked. It was usually him that started their conversations. His grip on his backpack got tighter. Well, she didn't want to embarrass herself. But heck, since he wasn't talking…might as well get this talk over with because it'd end haunting the both of them.

"Naruto-kun…what happened the other day-"

"Hinata-chan…gomenasai. It wasn't called for, and I understand if you don't really want to talk to me. Besides…I don't have…well…you know…I-…never mind."

Hinata only smiled at this. _'Is he stuttering for me?' _Ino was squealing inside her head madly. On the outside she was giggling. Hinata smiled and looked at Ino as if giving her an 'I'll-just-be-a-minute' kind of look. Ino seeing this only smiled and giggled her way off to find Tenten or Sakura. The girl skipped off happily, and the young Hyuuga was left with the Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun. Look at me."

Naruto didn't move, although his heart was taking off. Hinata sighed a bit, and walked towards the blushing blonde. He lifted his face to be neared by hers.

"Naruto-kun. It's okay. I understand. She's only doing that to you to make me hate you right? How can I hate the first boy I met as a good friend, who can be a jerk sometimes? Teehee. If you want…we can talk at lunch…this Saturday. How does a ramen lunch with me sound?"

Naruto looked astonished but smiled back in return. Gosh, she said that much to him without cracking voice yet? Wow. He took her hand in his. She blushed and he grinned and he kissed her hand. Hinata giggled the way he would always remember her by. That cute giggle; he loved it. He liked her laugh. He was obsessing again. Heck, he obsessed over her. Everything about her he loved.

"I would be delighted that this young lady accepted my apology and would love to accompany her this Saturday to a nice hot bowl of ramen." Girls around them glared at Hinata and some even cried. Nami was steamed and fuming with a mad face. _'It's time he dumped her!'_ The girls couldn't take it and decided to leave; of course Nami's cheeks flared red from embarassment and anger at the scene in front of her. _'Trust me, dear little prude I'll get you yet!'_

"NARUTO!"

The couple turned their attention to Shikamaru walking at least five feet behind Neji that looked pretty pissed off. His eyes were flaring and he was death glaring the poor Uzumaki. _'Ohhhhhhh! Nande nande...gosh, now what I do? Ah man, Neji looks like he's going to ring my neck or something!'_ Naruto gulped and moaned a bit. Shikamaru only looked sympathetic to what Neji might do. Naruto swallowed dryly, and looked away.

"Heh…hey guys…"

"Don't 'hey' me, Naruto. What the hell is wrong with-"

Hinata only smiled. "Neji-niisan. I already took care of it. Y-You don't need to worry about anything. I-I'm fine…"

Neji looked at her, slightly stunned. "H-Hinata. Are you sure? Tell me if this dobe here is bothering you?"

"Hey…I'm not a dobe!"

"Naruto. Best just shut up for now. It's too damn troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed a bit and looked at Naruto boredly. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hinata…"

"Neji-niisan. I'm fine. I want to prove to you that I can take care of myself. And I want to ask you…if I did the right thing." Neji smiled. "Yes…Hinata…if your mom was here with us…I'm sure Aunt Kitaru would be absolutely proud of your improvement."

Hinata smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks to you and my friends." Neji smiled and blushed with a sudden thought of Tenten that ran through his mind. _'Okay…why the hell did that just go through my mind?! Shit…the 'dobe syndrome' isn't rubbing off on me is it?'_

Naruto and Shikamaru snickered when they took notice of that small pink blush on his face. They obviously knew whom he was thinking about. Even if it was a split second. Neji glared and they looked the other way. Hinata giggled. Neji began a conversation of their new pranks they had for and Shikamaru eliminated the stupid ones. Naruto sighed and walked to Hinata pulling her aside for a brief moment to keep her from overhearing their preparations. **(A/N: Naruto is actually smart…I can't believe this. Actually I can since it's my story…LOL!)**

He broke a conversation.

"Eh…Hinata-chan…so this Saturday at the usual ramen place we go to?"

Hinata smiled and responded quickly. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Don't forget okay? Or else…Neji-niisan probably hunt you down."

The passing girls hallways were hysterical. Some were glaring as if looks could faze her. That didn't work. Some were crying. That didn't earn a glance from the couple. Some were even calling each others friends to tell them to destroy Hinata. **(A/N: - -' Low Lives.)** Although, it didn't seem to faze those two. They were too immersed with each other. "Well…I better meet the girls at our lockers. Okay?"

Naruto smiled on the outside…but…on the inside. He was grinning evilly. He put on a cool face that made some of the fangirls faint. He rolled his eyes. "Okay…ja ne, Hinata-chan. See ya later." She blushed red, and quickly scurried off.

Naruto turned to face the boys who gave him a knowing look.

"So…let's get teme and plan our next prank. I look forward to this."

The three boys smirked.

* * *

"Um, Sakura. Mind getting off of me? Not that I mind that. I mean, what guy on Earth wouldn't want a hot female on them?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura blushed, and huffed a bit. "…gomen…Mister I-think-I'm-so-special…"

Fueling man pride was good on Sasuke. So he smirked blowing hot air in the girl's ear, earning passing squeals. Stil red faced, Sakura sighed and pulled herself together with her books that fell out of her bag. Sasuke got up and offered a hand to Sakura. She paused a second and took his hand as he hauled her too her feet with ease. They got off and dusted themselves. They occasionally stole glances at each other and looked away if not at most times.

"Ano…Sasuke…gomen. I was-"

He cut her off. "Trying to get away from your fans? I know. Hn. Because you decided to wear something that was against your policy because you felt like it?"

Sakura sweatdropped and nodded. _'Did he just read my mind?'_ Sasuke smirked at her shocked face and as if he could 'read her mind' he explained more.

"Hn, I can't read minds…duh Sakura. But, you and I are somewhat alike for right now. Che, I wouldn't blame your fans. You do look pretty hot. I guess you took my advice on the skirt thing. Nice and short…almost as if…"

Sakura blushed hot red and clutched her bookbag to her chest. _'Tsk. I knew it! He is a damn bastard-like pervert'_ And somehow, in her mind, it was screaming, _'Don't forget the hot part of the hot pervert! Oooh, he knows exactly about his affect on me. Frikin bastard taking advantage of this situation.'_ **(A/N: I don't really like writing Inner Sakura. Because…yeah she's too perverted. But, here is one of the most random times you'll see her pop up.)**

"A-As if what?"

He neared her a bit. "…to impress me…"

"What?! Y-You, you must be mistaken! I-I just…well…I-I wasn't thinking a-about…"

Sasuke took daring steps forward to the petite form before her. He wore a cool face and she was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing a white collared shirt, almost similar to hers, only he left the two buttons at the top, unbuttoned. He had a silver cross around his neck and her gaze traveled from his black denim baggy jeans to his black vans to the nicely polished floor. _'Heh. So cute and formal…with me? Tsk. This won't do, little kitten.'_

"Sa-ku-ra. I never exactly got a thank you for anything yesterday, now? Did I?"

Sakura's face turned brighter, and backed up to the lockers. He neared her and placed on hand beside her head leaning in. Kami, he was too close for comfort. She ignored the fact that her fanboys were almost there. He didn't give one damn about his fangirls squealing their way in.

"…"

Sakura tried so hard to glare, but her facial expressions gave it all away. She wanted so bad to run in the girls restroom so that she could cool her face down. She wanted to talk with her friends that must've been waiting for her arrival thinking that she stood them up. But she couldn't seem to move. Her heart was thumping hard and swore that she would've passed out again.

After all…this Haruno hated Sasuke. Right?

'_Damnit Haruno! Move!'_ Her mind processed and she felt herself moving forward. _'Atta girl!'_ She rolled her eyes and put on an arrogant smile. Sasuke looked confused and returned her smirk with his own. The girl leaned in and blew hot air into his ear.

"Well…let's just say that maybe I wanted to look tough. I mean, this makes me look dangerous. And it certainly makes you notice me. Neh, Sa-su-ke-_kun_?"

A delicious retaliation; her flirtatious comeback sent him wild inside. She only looked dashingly at him…and it was enough to send the demon inside purring. He removed his hand from her way. His smirk widened and she flaunted off and he watched her delicate and memorizing form.

She winked back at him and waved, "Arigato for saving me even though I could've beaten the shit out of those fanboys and taken care of myself…ja ne, Sasuke-_kun_!" She consumed herself with giggles and rolled her eyes, walking the other way to avoid fans.

He chuckled in amusement and leaned back on the lockers still watching her as she rounded right corner. Damn, he was looking forward to seeing her again sometime. He touched his chest for a bit and shook his head amused. Raging hormones and that girl was perfection at everything she possibly did. He took the same path and saw his crew hanging around by the lockers.

"Sheesh, what took you so long, teme? I wanna start this prank before school starts!"

Sasuke lifted his hands in surrender, "relax, dobe…the fun starts right now."

Shikamaru and Neji smirked, while Naruto grinned. "Neh, Sauske-teme. That's the most I've heard from you without grunting. You seem excited this morning. What's the occasion?"

"Hn, let's just say the start of the day went by smoothly. In fact, if every morning was like this, I wouldn't mind waking up even earlier."

* * *

Sakura sighed and walked towards her friends. She clutched her backpack and pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her head. _'Let's see what! Don't mess with me! Cha, take that you arrogant chicken ass haired bastard!'_

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned her face to meet her friends. Hinata was taking her books out of her locker with one of her eyes open peeking at the girl, Ino was in a kick ass pose with one hand on her hip, and Tenten was leaning against Sakura's locker. **(A/N: Sakura's and Hinata's locker are right by each other.)**

Sakura paced herself a bit, "Ohayo!"

The girls nodded. Tenten took a step forward and pulled her arm warmers together. She chose black laced arm warmers with a yellow and black striped shirt and a pair of dark brown Capri with yellow Etnies. She crossed her arms and looked bored for a second.

"So, Sakura-chan…"

Ino interrupted, "Let's get the boys right now. Our prank is operational and successful only if you are in…after all, out of all of us…"

Hinata piped, "You're the girl with the attitude."

Sakura smirked at them. "Hmm, sorry had a bit of a setback with a chicken-haired playboy."

Ino snorted a bit in disgust, "Uhh…disgusting."

"Cha. Let's do this. Those assholes won't know what hit them." Sakura looked back at them her hair swishing with her. Tenten stood straight with her feet pivoted. She raised fist and hit her sore shoulders. Ino cracked her knuckles and Hinata only narrowed her eyes a bit.

Sakura looked forward. The girls smirked and walked off to their next class.

Gym.

* * *

Ooh…cliffhanger. Like it so far? Thanks for all those who reviewed this story. And welcome to all new reviewers for this story. You really got me pumped into updating. I won't update unless I get ten new reviews! Keep reviewing because I need feedback. Until my next update, ciao. Flaming is okay with an explanation at the end. If not, then I won't bother with it. Oh wells!


	8. Chapter 8: A Cherry ‘Ice’ Blossom’s Past

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE**  
Again no comments.

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© characters are entirely different…for now. Naruto and Sasuke haven't met Sakura. Actually NO ONE has met Sakura. She's a year younger than Sasuke and Naruto, but still born on the same day. Naruto has a 'thing' for Hinata. Gotta complaint? Flame? Critique meh! XD

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Everyone has a goal in life, and for a certain Haruno, Sakura's dream is to go to best college money can afford. Her grades are high, giving her a 4.9 GPA, and a high IQ that praised the previous schools she attended. But, her father and mother say that it'll be pointless seeing that her golden future of inheriting her father's and another company's business. And to find something to do to keep her 'occupied'. So, when she moves in to Konoha (which might I add becomes a nightmare living in her own mansion that her father could afford), she crosses a job in the Konoha Fire Hotel, making her a Candy Girl, she keeps her identity hidden from rivaled business, Uchiha. But, can she keep her mouth shut when she crosses paths with that damn Son of the Uchiha?! That would be bad...right?

_It is bad! We shouldn't be together, we're sworn enemies and I'm pretty sure we hate each other! I can't stand her! She's so…'perfect'…what the heck? Hn._

**Main Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Minor Pairing(s): **Shikamaru and Ino/Temari, Sasuke and OC, Sai and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Sai and OC, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, OC and Tenten and lots an OC BASHINGS

* * *

Xx xX

Chapter 8:** A Cherry 'Ice' Blossom's Past  
**_The Reasons of Living Abnormally_

xX Xx

* * *

_**With the Guys:**_

"_Sheesh, what took you so long, teme? I wanna start this prank before school starts!"_

"_Relax, dobe…the fun starts right now."_

_**With the Girls:**_

"_So, Sakura-chan. Let's get the boys right now. Our prank is operational and successful only if you are in…"_

_Sakura smirked. "Cha. Let's do this. Those assholes won't know what hit them." The girls smirked and walked off to their next class._

_Gym._

* * *

The girls were walking the long way to gym class. Since they had at least half an hour more before it started, they decided it'd be best not to show up early. Maybe those four boys would have done something to them if they were already inside. So the girls chatted noisily about mall plans, Saturday plans, and most of all: thinking of a new book called '100 Ways to Prank Back Four Bastards of Konoha High School'. Sakura, of course, was the author.

"So, Sakura-chan…what is up with this new prank that you've been dying to tell us?"

Sakura chuckled. "What's there to say? It's fully operational. As long as you have the bag of flour, salt, and a flirty attitude…I don't see the problem."

Hinata giggled, Tenten smirked, and Ino smiled evilly. "Ohohoho, flirting is what I do best!" Ino exclaimed as she placed on her hands on her hips with glee. Tenten rolled her eyes, and Sakura sighed amused and half irritated. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Tenten replied hastily. Ino pouted.

Hinata looked forward to meet perverted fanboys eying them like candy. Ino giggled and winked at them, while Sakura looked out of disgust. Next thing she knew, she was yanked into an embrace. She looked up to see bug-like eyes and a bowl-shaped haircut staring down at her with a happy written smile on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped the guy. Who had huge eyes, and a weird attitude and who was he to hold her in such fondness?

How dare he? The audacity and rudeness, pathetic.

Well the infamous Rock Lee.

He let go and rubbed his cheek and Sakura pulled away. No personal space? Did this guy have manners was all going through the young Haruno's head. She glared at him giving him a 'touch-me-like-that-again-and-I-swear I'll-kill-you' look. She obviously wasn't joyful that some freak almost grasped her like that. "Itai! You are so full of youth Sakura-san! The cherry blossom is my favorite flower officially next to the lotus, and you, Haruno Sakura are the most beautiful flower of them all! I would hopefully have the honor to prove myself worthy for you! Please allow me the honor of becoming your boy-"

Sakura glared hard and made the boy stop and cower a bit. She softed her eyes a bit when she saw regret in the boy's innocently huge eyes, but shook her head in utter displeasure. That still didn't make her pleased.

"Don't even go there. Just because practically almost everything in that sentence was corny and sweet, doesn't mean anything to what I think of you."

At this Rock Lee opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. Tenten and Ino were laughing, and Hinata was looking at Lee with sad eyes but at the same time looking at Sakura smiling a bit.

"I'm not so sure if I'm sorry…but this blossom doesn't want to have anything to do with a relationship other than just your friend. Understood?"

Rock Lee cried a river and Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked at him stern and he quickly shut his bawling mouth up. She looked at her fanboys laughing and glared at them too. "What the hell are you all looking at, not like you're any different. In fact, I'm pretty sure you all don't have a chance lest he does! GO AWAY!"

They obeyed the girl, looking away, and snickered. The crowd started to disappear, most of them heading to gym class. She looked back to see the boys eyes sparkling again, and she widened her eyes. Didn't she just crush his heart? She was taken aback at a fast recovery.

"HAI! I am so happy that I have you as a friend, Sakura-san. I will be honored to escort you and these wonderful and youthful ladies to gym class."

Hinata and Ino giggled and Tenten just sighed. Sakura had a vein popping out of her forehead and clearly tired of this. "Look, umm...Lee-san, was it? You know what? Just go and we'll see you there. Okay?"

"Okay! I will see you there, Sakura-san, Tenten-san, Hinata-san, and Ino-san!"

"JUST GO!" The four girls said, one tone annoyed, the other frustrated, another piped happily, and one so soft and shyly. Lee scampered off and the girls sighed. They looked at the clock and panicked. Their full half hour was cut short to fifteen minutes and they were at the farthest side of the school. They dashed for the class.

They made way, pushing a whole lot of people out of their way. Well, mainly Tenten and Sakura. Hinata kept her eyes up so she wouldn't bump into anybody and Ino kept her eyes on her watch. The girls ran for it and reached the Track Field. Checking her watch, Ino halted and pointed to her watch. The girls sighed and resumed their walking pace.

"We need to keep our plans to ourselves so that people don't talk."

Tenten nodded and Hinata looked at Sakura shyly. Ino pumped her fist into the air. "Yup. I can't wait to-" Ino sweatdropped when she found that Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura left her. "HEY! MATTE YO! Don't leave me here!"

* * *

Sakura walked towards gym class with her friends walking behind her and heard thumping. Tenten glared a bit, and Ino huffed out annoyed. She turned her attention to the only saddest excuse for human beings: the boys' fangirls. Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes and Sakura sighed. They just walked silently avoiding the crowd towards the boy's locker room.

Unbeknownst to the girls outside, Sasuke and Naruto were wearing nothing but their gym shorts and running shoes. The boys rolled their eyes, and smirked amused. Obviously they had their man pride as they heard girls swoon, squeal, and giggle. What boy wouldn't like a little bit of boost in their manliness than to hear girls go insane for you? Though annoyed, Sasuke was swelling in his pride. Neji was fully dressed in uniform putting a quarter in the vending machine for Gatorade with earphones in his ears to ignore the screaming girls. Shikamaru was dressed too dozing off on a bench; leaning against a locker. The boy could practically sleep through a storm.

Girls were screaming like a never-ending siren that could be heard throughout the whole school. The boys that were already out were solely annoyed, jealous, and frightened. The loud screeching echoed in the hallways, and in fact increased loudly like a mic. Sakura was far annoyed. She looked towards her friends, finding that they covered their ears. Ino cried in anguish, and Tenten's faced scrunched up in pain. Hinata was red faced and almost looking like she was about to cry in pain.

Sakura couldn't take this.

She snapped and walked towards the fangirls. She motioned the Tenten, Hinata, and Ino to follow her and they did with confusion in their eyes. Tenten looked at Ino knowingly, and Ino only blinked back. Suddenly her eyes widened a bit and she looked back at Hinata who was smiling as if she was saved. They smirked when they saw the anger in the pink-haired sweetheart's eyes.

Only a though ran coursed through their heads at the moment. _'Sakura-chan's gonna bring hell again!'_

"Move it before I do it, slut!"

"Ohohohoho," Ino placed a hand on her mouth and held a knowing glance. "I knew it!"

Sakura shoved through the mob and the girls bolted through. There were girls crying out in pain, madness, hate, anger, all emotions that weren't of pleasure. Sakura stepped on fangirls' fine pedicures, pushed them away with strength, and knocked some girls like dominos. Tenten was laughing with Ino cheering Sakura on, as they followed her newly made path closely behind. Hinata was smiling a little bit, and giggling when a fangirl pissed off Haruno as she stood her ground. Sakura, literally, had to lift one of them out of the way.

"Move your fake plastic asses out of the way! Some people need to get to class sluts, now move!" Sakura scared the girls, and this time they started parting a circle.

"Says you Haruno-bitch! Aww, sweet little Haruno-bitch's going to be late? A good girl, huh, aww that's sweet. But guess what…so what, who cares?!"

Sakura turned her attention to the voice. The voice she knew and hated the most for now. Misoka Kirini. Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked. There stood the girl with a black tube top and a short denim skirt. She had white and pink checkered etnies and bangles hanging from her pink nails. She had a hand on her hip and a frustrated look on her officially make-out face. **(A/N: Gag me…I hope I never have to type that again!)**

"I care. Obviously. Heh. I'd rather be a smart bitch than a sluttish whore any day. Judging by the way you look to me, you've horrified the Chapter 19 Dress Code Policy and you've taken being a woman to a whole new level."

Ino and Hinata were laughing while Tenten was cheering, "Ohh! Misoka got dissed big time!" Sakura sighed and smirked. She took a step forward to the frozen whore in front of her. "So, Misoka-san. I think you know where you stand. Off your throne. And I suppose Uchiha-teme is your soon-to-be?"

Kirini glared and shrilled angrily. "Just because I'm going to have Sasuke-kun all to myself, doesn't give you the right to bad mouth me!"

Sakura scoffed. Inwardly she somehow had snapped. _'HOW DARE SHE! I hate her officially! SHANNARO!' _"Che, to actually think that a nerd with look at you and idolize you. Well, if you insist."

This got Misoka mad and Sakura shoved her shoulder so hard that the girl panicked and fell down. She looked up to see Sakura walking away. The said girl stopped and flashed a light green that looked like a glow from a demon. She turned coldly around and glared daringly at Misoka and the girl whimpered.

Hinata and Ino were shocked and even Tenten was quiet. Her eyes were different. No one had seen her so cold before and it just happened to turn on her Cherry ICE Blossom routine.

"If you hadn't noticed…I need to get to class. But, due to your little fanclubs, we all have less than fifteen minutes to get changed. Now if you excuse me, princess…I've got way better manners to attend to. And it doesn't involve sticking around you, the saddest excuse for women, or the bastards of this school. See ya."

Misoka stood there, gaping at the Cherry Ice Blossom making her way through the crowd that stuck around to watch her. Even the principal, Tsunade, was far from impressed at the way Haruno handled it. Instead of breaking out a catfight, she just gave Misoka a piece of her mind and simply pushed her away. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino just smirked at the girls, earning them more whimpering, and walked behind Sakura's form.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sakura, a certain bastard was smirking at the performance, his arms crossed and his face handsomely facing the ground. He raised his head in amusement, and nearly pouted a bit.

'_Mm, my sweet little Sakura. Tsk. How sad…a cherry blossom had to deal with the president of my fanclub. It was fun…and I love a challenge. Feisty and sinfully cute. Screw cute, she's so sinfully beautiful. My type of people to meddle with. After all, the ones that are fun are the ones that have guts.'_ Sasuke retreated back to the gym waiting to see more of Sakura around.

He stopped a bit and felt a shiver run down his back. "That really was cold," he mumbled out. He couldn't help but think that Sakura was a little cold. He didn't like to see her upset. Sure, she was annoying when she wasn't mean or attitude-like. Having Sakura cold was even more annoying since it bit his back for a while. He smiled to himself; maybe he could turn that cold Sakura all hot and bothered again. He smirked. _'That'd be delicious.' _

That son of an Uchiha devil…who knew he was a pervert.

* * *

The girls' locker rooms were filled with silence - as the girls changed out there wasn't talking, or even a whisper. It consisted of nothing but glances at Sakura's silent form and shivers when the girl turned to look at them. A few of them bustled out from the suffocating tension in the air, fearing that the pink haired female might end up strangling them or pinning them to the wall, or giving them a wet swirly from the toilet.

'_Oh, come on already. It's not like I'm going to kill you girls.' _The girl rolled her eyes, knowing what they were thinking as some girls glanced back at her in fear. She got annoyed. "Don't stare if you're scared, just go."

"H-Hai, H-H-Haruno-san."

"Uhhh! Just go!"

Sakura slammed her locker doorm, and girls scampered off. Yes, the annoying blossom was annoyed. She grabbed her tennis shoes, unlaced the shoelaces, put them on while glaring at the floor, and tied them. '_I hate this school! I hate this moving! Why'd I have to move? I would've done so fine on my own seemingly since all my life I've been alone.'_ The cherry blossom sulked and switched shoes to tie. She left her feet dangling on the floor and looked down.

Sakura smiled when she remembered her early childhood days. Those were the times that she really enjoyed life. She froze. Whatever happened to him? That one boy she was fond of. Her best friend and the one she loved to hang around when she was little. It wasn't like she was in love…well…more like she was his best friend. '_Denial.'_ The female blushed.

'_Kami-sama…I miss him so much! I want to see him again! He was the only on that made me feel cheery. He might've been silent and mysterious…but deep down…he's really sweet and kind. He cares a whole lot for me! UNLIKE ANYBODY in this school!'_

Sakura sighed and looked at the girls behind her in silence. Tenten and Ino were staring at Sakura, concerned but decided to let it pass as they walked outside. Some of the fangirls from the clubs gave her dirty or mad looks as they walked out if they were brave enough to. '_Must've been the shock. I mean. Who'd blame them. I'm usually the one that keeps my cool. Although this all ended due to the wonderful likings of Misoka-san. Sometimes, I wonder where she'll stand when and if she graduates high school.'_

She looked down. _'And what's worse is I actually wanted to avoid confrontation. But it just so happened to end like this again. Like all those other schools. This school is no different. I have few friends, although I believe Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are far nicer. And then those bastards hate on me_

Hinata was getting really uncomfortable. She felt scared and nervous. She wanted to be brave, but her shyness habit was biting her neck.

'_Sakura-chan is deep in thought. I don't feel like bothering her. But, she's the reason that I'm getting over my nervousness! She's almost like my idol next to Tenten-chan and Ino-chan!'_ The blue-haired girl shyly walked towards Haruno. _'I have to say something. Not talking to her makes me feel-'_

"You need something Hinata-chan?"

'_-weird'_ Hinata looked at Sakura who stared at her lavender eyes weirdly. Hinata gaped for a while and shook her head. "Ano…I-I just w-wanted to say…t-that is…i-it's that…-" Hinata hated herself for going back to her stuttering self so she just cut herself off.

Sakura sat there a moment and a short silence followed them. She sighed and tied her hair up. She looked at Hinata and motioned her to follow. Hinata did and Sakura broke out her conversation. _'Great. I made a hell of an impression! I don't mind meeting Tenten, Ino and Hina-chan. It's just…I don't know everything.'_

"You are kind of freaked out that I just dissed Misoka-san, is that it? The way I did it scared you…"

Hinata nodded timidly and looked her fingers. Sakura giggled, and looked at Hinata. She halted causing the shy girl to stop. "Hina-chan. I'm sorry if I freaked out you and the girls. I just was starting out on a bad turf. She kinda struck a few nerves."

Hinata smiled and gave Sakura a piece of candy that she was too shy at first to give. She always had a handful of gourmet candies that her cooperation would make. She only gave them to her friends, and if they were having a bad day. She knew.

As the saying goes, 'a piece of sugar can cure the spice'. Sakura smiled and took the candy out of the wrapper and savored the sweet concoction of cherry-strawberry-kiwi filling in her mouth at the moment.

Being Sakura, she loved sweets. Anything sweet. She remembered when she was a girl; the first person to introduce her to sweets was…

…him.

Sakura sighed and reminisced a bit. A memory that she cherished the most. _'I wonder how he's doing…'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Begin Flashback  
Timeline: Age 5 Years Old

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sakura was begging the young boy, tugging his shirt. She heard him deeply sigh and pouted without him noticing. Of course Sakura really wanted to go inside the store. __"Absolutely not…hn. Won't your okaa-chan be mad if you eat too many sweets? I mean you practically are one hyper person! It might damage your health and make you too hyper and later…boom."_

_She pouted and looked at the boy. "Uwa…mou, ----- you didn't have to say it like I was going to explode from the sweets. I want ice cweam wight now!" And with that being said, she gave the cutest smile and those large chibi eyes that won over all the boys and all the adults. No one could stand that charm. And she had to admit, her best friend was a bit hard to crack…_

"_Fine."_

_And yet, not so much. Sakura smiled and squealed happily as she was as she dragged the semi-dazed boy towards the parlor. Sakura kept dragging the boy despite the looks of those jealous girls that envied the way she could convince the boy she had in her hand pulling. The boy only listened to her. _

_She abruptly stopped and the boy nearly running into her huffing a bit. Sakura giggled and looked up. He looked up as well and smiled when he saw the pink haired dream heart break out an award winning grin. They looked up to see the sign of the ice cream store. Correction…_

_Shining Dreams and Stars Ice Cream Parlor._

_Sakura had giggled happily and pulled him in. She heard his stubborn groan at her tug and held back a giggle. She turned her gaze and felt dazed as she saw stars and glitter everywhere with happy customers. She hardly heard anything from the boy next to her as she spun around. Sakura was in awe. There was candy, ice cream, drinks, and smiles everywhere. She nearly wanted to faint._

"_SUGOI! Neh, ----- ?!"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura sighed and pulled him to the counter. Sakura smiled and giggled happily. He smiled at her and blushed when she smiled back at him. Sakura was inwardly blushing though. For some reason, her best friend always smiled when she smiled. And it made her stomach flutter even at such that young age. She shook her head. Her mother told her it was just those moments when you get the butterflies in your stomach because of a boy. Of course Sakura didn't understand. _

_Their silence was interrupted with the cashier, and she almost jumped._

"_Ahhh, kyaa! Mmm, awww! Kawaii kids are here minna-san! What could I do you for kids?" The adults and older teenagers gave the two kids a smile and wave. Sakura's cheeks turned a dark pink when they cooed at her and her best friend._

"_I'd like a chocolate ice cream with star sprinkles on them. ----- wants Vanilla spice!" He smiled and nodded at the clerk. "Hai. That'd be free since you two are way too cute for me!" _

_Sakura shrilled and jumped on her best friend and he blushed. Thankfully she didn't have to pay because she thought she wouldn't have enough money. And she hated whenever the boy she was hugging would pay because she was semi-broke._

_The clerk smiled at them as she motioned for them to sit, at the table nearest to the counter. They waited about five minutes until she came out with a chocolate cone and a vanilla cone. The cherry blossom happily licked her ice cream as the boy licked his in silence._

"_This is really good!" The girl smiled charmingly and he nodded his head as he looked around to see stars everywhere._

_The young girl waved at the people exiting as they waved back. Then, a __**song**__ played and the young girl's eyes widened. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the song. She loved this song and sighed happily and contented. She opened her eyes to meet the boy's eyes on her confused._

"_Neh, this is one of my favorite songs because…it reminds me of you."_

_Sakura almost giggled at the blushing face of the boy as he listened to it. Sakura jumped off her chair and bit her cone off. She licked her lips as she finished and waited for her best friend to finish his in five minutes. She was jumpy all around and the adults only giggled or chuckled at her happy behavior._

"_Neh, ----- ! Let's go to this shop every Friday! After school!"_

_He looked at the girl and smiled. "Aa."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

End Flashback

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sakura-chan. Are you okay?"

She jolted up like lighting. She gasped a bit as she awoke from her longing daze. Sakura looked to her right to see Tenten, Ino, and Hinata giving her awkward stares and funny looks. "Are you okay?" Ino repeated. Sakura blushed, embarrassed at her long stare and having ignored those everyone from the time Gai-sensei started to talk. She hugged her arms and nodded.

Coughing a bit, she looked around to avoid the girls' gazes focusing on something else. She looked at Sasuke looking forward and blushed a bit. Feeling a chill and an aura to his back, he glanced at Sakura who was looking at his face and blushed a bit as well. Sakura shivered and he smirked at her. She blushed more; looked forward without a word to her friends or to the boy.

"OKAY! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TO THE FIELD! FIRST WE'LL RUN 15 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD AND THEN FREE PLAY! YOSH! START!"

The class muttered and some screamed, "Hai!" and ran off.

* * *

The fifteen laps were ran in silence due to the fact that Sakura kept her mouth shut. She was still far more embarrassed. The display that morning she gave, her longing memory of her best friend, her dreamy stare at Uchiha – all too much for her. She bowed her head and ignored the fanboys were chasing her. She didn't care. She was almost finished anyways. She ignored Tenten, Ino, Hinata, or even Naruto calling out for her. She ignored the stares from everyone looking at her when people were calling her name. She didn't even respond when some started whispering.

She just kept her mind focused on running and finished. Three minutes later, she was done and tired. She walked towards the gymnasium with stations set up. Sakura kept her mind off and walked towards the mats and performed the cheerleading routine she learned at her old school. She just wanted to clear her mind. And flipping when no one was around, that was the way she cleared her mind.

**(A/N: In the end, guess what everyone. I decided to not make Sakura a cheerleader. Why? I'm not a cheerleader person. And even if I'm a gymnist and SHOULD MAKE SAKURA A GYMNIST...I have no motivation to write out action scenes simply because I have to correct my other chapters on this schedule. I'll place some action later in the series so that DOESN'T give you a DARN reason to STOP READING MY STORY! Sorry to everyone who was looking into Sakura being a cheerleader again!)**

She put on the speakers and plugged in her songs to the sound speakers in the gymnasium. Getting ready, she put herself in a starting stance; she started on the beat to 'Real EMOTION - FF X-2' by Jade from Sweetbox. **(A/N: I know…really weird. But actually it works perfectly. I guess. I mean, I was listening to this song and daydreaming again. And when Mari daydreams, that's it. I just happen to write a damn good story. All these ideas are pumping through this short Asian's head. Ohoho, I have the power to manipulate characters from anime and there is nothing anyone can do because it's FANfiction. Gotta love this site.)**

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

Sakura ran and front-flipped over three times and jumped in mid air tucking her arms and landing on her two feet only to lift herself in air and back-flipped. She ran and made five consecutive cartwheels and spun around to back-flip twice. While she swayed her hips and made moments that related to the song.

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
Falling in the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back_

She ran putting her right and out to front-flip and landed on her two feet tucked in and jumped high and herky spilt in midair and dove to land on her hands and picked her hands off and flipped to land perfectly in a fighting stance.

She jumped back and flipped and picked her feet, in a swinging motion. To land slightly bent and stood up with her hands at her side. All of her movements were in synch.

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I can hear you_

Sakura ran and performed a series of cartwheels, backflips, layouts, gainers, losers, and front walk-overs. Amazingly, she landed perfect in synch with the song. **(A/N: Please just don't ask about these gymnist moves. I'm serious. Just do not ask me. If you simply want to know, always ask two websites that the public can answer simply and honestly through: Wikipedia© and YouTube©. It's complicated to explain, but easier to perform for.)**

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I can hear you_

She landed in a perfect split, with her head down her arms stretched to her front. She took long breaths in and out and picked her head up. She looked to see feet. A lot of them. And her eyes traveled up from the legs to the knees. To see shorts and torsos. And soon to see what horrified her. The gym class was looking at her, shocked, and gaped at the wondrous performance.

She gasped and curled her legs a bit in and picked herself up. She hugged her arms and spun around. In a short pause, Hinata and Ino starting cheering and Tenten broke out the audience to start applauding. The whole gym started to clap and some of the girls were smiling "Haruno-chan! Sugoi!" Naruto was cheering and Shikamaru was semi-caring. He was clapping though. Neji smirked when he saw the Uchiha's stoic face.

It was far from dazed.

'_Heh. Look's like we were right. You have fallen for Haruno-san. Sasuke. Too bad, you have competition with practically her fans now.'_ Sasuke was well aware that Sakura was athletic, but not that athletic. The whole performance had his mind reeling. All committed to memory. From her flawless skin perspiring and shining from the sweat, the flushed face she had, her exhilarated look, all of those moves that were slow and entrancing to the boy._ 'DAMN.'_ Well…that's all Uchiha received from his vocals.

Left and right were cheering. However, the girl felt so distraught and out of place. Sakura felt a mix of emotions that went in turmoil. She was feeling embarrassed, shocked, horrified, flattered, proud, and mortified all at the same time. She blushed a dark red when wolf whistles and dirty notations rounded her corner. So she did what she was going to do in the first place.

She ran for it.

She bolted through the crowd and ran towards the football field and nobody followed her because they lost sight of her. Sakura ignored the calls from her friends, fanboys, Lee, or Gai. She was even more humiliated at the fact that she was doing her routine in front of an uncalled for audience. She sat on the lowest bleachers in silence with her knees to her chest and hands clutching them closer. One thought coursed through her head.

* * *

'_I officially hate my life now…because now…it's ruined. And it can't be fixed. All I really wanted was to fit in. Be a normal teenager for once. Just live the life of a happy normal teenage girl. Why can't I be normal at all?! Is it wrong to wish to be a normal girl?!'_

Sakura looked up at the sky with a flushed face and a weak smile. "Kami-sama, you win…"

'_Welcome Sakura Haruno to reality where you wanted to be normal and can't even do that right.'_

…**to be continued.**

* * *

And that's that for now. I'm updating when I finish editting the last of the chapters that I need to edit. Lol. So be patient loves. It's coming. And to those that already looked into this story, do not kill me yet. It's going to be really interesting to see what I can do. I know I've editted this story like a million times and then went on a hiatus. But don't kill me just yet. Just review and gimme what you think. If you don't like it, I'd like to know. If you hate it, please flame it. But please, if you will flame, act mature and give me a reason as to why you do not like it. I'm at the knees of all reviewers and critics. So it's okay to review.


End file.
